Stealing From Thieves
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: IY/YYH Crossover. Kagome's trying to steal from Hiei Jaganashi, one of the best thieves. And she's going after the one thing that's never been taken from him, his heart... Will she succeed, or will she fail?
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Fighting ensues and demons get killed. Heat forces matings, powers come out, and will Naraku finally be killed?

Have you ever stolen from a thief? One of the greatest thieves in the Sengoku Jedai is Hiei Jaganashi, and Kagome Higurashi is trying to steal from him the one thing he's never given to anyone... the one thing that he has always had... his heart. Will she succeed? Or will Hiei only care for her for reasons not mentioned?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

* * *

Nothing prepared them for the battle that they entered. Naraku was too well prepared for them to be able to fight back efficiently. Koga had already been attacked it would seem, as Naraku had the wolf's shards. His aim was now Kagome. She fought to keep him away, but soon he stole her shard.

A loud scream was their only warning before the jewel shone a brilliant purple. The evil aura dominated the tiny gem and it's malevolence caused all around to shiver. Kagome kneeled clutching her shoulder and cursing herself for allowing him to take her shard.

Shippo was near her trying to help, but it was not enough. The tentacle had pierced her flesh and then stolen the final shard. The entire group watched in horror as Naraku laughed maniacally. He had finally gathered the completed Shikon No Tama, and it was time he put it to use.

Kagome cursed herself again as she slowly rose. There was only one option left to her, and she was going to do it. Already one year had passed since her journey began, and now she was going to extend it further. The whole jewel was right before her, but she had no way to get it back. So now she stood, resolved to lengthen her journey and do the unthinkable.

She grabbed her bow an drew and arrow, wincing as pain shot through her shoulder. Aiming slowly, she poured all the power she could into the single arrow. Hoping that her plan worked, she released. She couldn't even believe what she was doing. There was a bright pink flare and the sounds of cracking glass. She now knew she succeeded. She had struck true. She, Kagome Higurashi, had shattered the Shikon No Tama... again.

They all watched as the jewel was slowly purified before it exploded sending shards everywhere. The arrow then struck the monster's chest, but alas, he has no heart. His body was mostly destroyed, but he was far from defeated. With an angry cry he started to disappear.

Someone started chanting as soon as he was gone, and the pull of magic jerked the group away from each other. Just before they faded, they managed to grab one other member. Miroku held onto Sango, Kagome grabbed Shippo, and Kirara jumped onto Inuyasha whom she was closer to.

Next thing they knew, they were all separated. Kagome lay under a tree with a small barrier up so that she and the kit could rest. Somewhere else, Sango and Miroku were in a village and asked for a place to rest. In another forest sat a wounded Inuyasha with Kirara curled up on his chest. He could only hope that the others would be ok until he found them.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. There will be more to come!


	2. Chapter One

**Summary: **Fighting ensues and demons get killed. Heat forces matings, powers come out, and will Naraku finally be killed?

Have you ever stolen from a thief? One of the greatest thieves in the Sengoku Jedai is Hiei Jaganashi, and Kagome Higurashi is trying to steal from him the one thing he's never given to anyone... the one thing that he has always had... his heart. Will she succeed? Or will Hiei only care for her for reasons not mentioned?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

* * *

A sigh escaped his lips as he practically flew through the tree. His heat cycle was coming upon him, and he had yet to find a suitable female to rut with. The fox had offered to help, but he declined because he was straight unlike the indifferent kitsune.

Hiei was not one to normally complain, but he had yet to even come across a female. Unless you counted the human ones that truly reeked. He could never understand how the bat or fox could stand to rut with one of the horrid creatures. He himself needed to find a female whom was at least mostly willing and that he could keep around for about a week.

He was in the middle of wondering where he was going to find a female demoness when the scent of blood caught his nose. Being curious, which was a trait he picked up from the damn fox, he decided to find out where the scent came from. The blood had a smell of strawberries and power.

He came upon a clearing that had a young girl curled up at the base of the tree. She appeared human, but didn't smell as foul as almost all other ones do. He also noticed that the blood was coming from the deep wound on her shoulder that was slowly healing.

A loud squeal caught his ears and he sensed two demonic presences nearby. A young fox kit came running into the clearing and jumped into the barrier that surrounded the girl. She instantly woke up and the barrier came under attack of a large bear youkai.

She winced as she stood and looked at the kit whom appeared to be injured badly. "Shippo!" Rushing to his side, she ignored her injury and the attacking demon. "What happened?"

Tears streamed down the kit's face from the obvious pain. "I was trying to get some berries for us to eat when it attacked me."

The barrier fell at the demons next attack and it charged both the girl and the kit. The girl grabbed him and pulled him out of the way before grabbing her bow and one of the scattered arrows. "Stay away from my son!"

The bear looked at her, but charged the kit again. The girl fired off her arrow and the bear was instantly purified. _So this girl's a miko? But she called the kit her son? _Hiei had to admit that the girl was decent looking, and she didn't seem to mind demons. Her waist length black hair seemed to shine a little blue when the light hit it just right, her clothing, though baggy, showed nice curves, and she didn't smell to bad. Granted she did need a bath though.

"Oh Shippo are you alright baby?" She asked as she dropped her bow and cuddled the kit to her chest.

"Hai, I'm just tired mamma." His eyes slowly closed as he answered. The girl set him down and ripped strips off from her own clothing to use to bind the child's wounds.

She sighed once she was done. "Hopefully that will help."

Having seen enough, Hiei dropped down from his tree and looked at the girl. She immediately tensed and cursed herself for dropping the bow. "Onna, what are you doing on my lands?"

Rage started boiling under her skin at that question. "I have a name, it's Kagome, Ka-go-me! Use it!" She immediately then started mumbling about insufferable youkai and not being able to say names.

Hiei growled at the girl. Didn't she know she was in danger. "I dislike repeating myself onna, answer my question."

"If you must know, I have no idea why I'm on your lands. I was fighting Naraku with my friends and after he disappeared, so did we. All I know is I fell through the trees and my ass hurts from how hard I hit the ground."

"You will come with me."

She shot him a cold glare. "I am not a servant or a slave, and I will not simply come with you!"

He had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes at her. "You will come unless you want something happen to your kit."

Kagome held Shippo tighter to herself. "You wouldn't dare hurt him."

"You don't sound so sure about that." He smirked at her.

Kagome gulped but started following the demon. She'd do anything for Shippo. "Where are we going?" Her voice quivered as she asked, but she didn't care. For all she knew the demon was going to kill her.

Hiei merely ignored her question and continued onward. He figured that this female would suffice for his heat cycle, and now he would simply get her to agree to it. She was not bad looking, but it was rather difficult to tell precisely since she was covered in blood and dirt.

Kagome was rather scared, but mainly for Shippo's safety. She could feel the cold, dark, and ruthless aura that surrounded this demon, and she was afraid that he actually would hurt her son. Though she could also sense something else in his aura. It was almost like when an animal went into heat.

That's when another thought hit her. This demon was in a heat cycle! That meant he was searching for a female to either mate or simply couple with. Which meant that that was the reason he wanted her to follow him. He wanted to probably couple with **her**.

And she'd have no choice but to let him. Sure she could make a barrier around herself, but she could still only purify with her arrows. Of course, maybe he would be gentle with her if she did cooperate. Then again, maybe he just wanted her as a slave of sorts. Why would he want to use her to sate his body when she was weak, useless, and ugly.

Her train of thought continued along those lines until they came upon a barrier. She noticed as it was brought down when he passed through. Finally paying attention to where she was going, she noticed a spring and her eyes started clouding. She'd been wanting a bath.

"Bathe onna. I will be back with something you can wear." Kagome nodded, but backed away when he turned toward her. "Give me the kit. No harm will come to him while you bathe."

Figuring she had no choice, she grudgingly handed him Shippo. She then turned and went to the spring as they disappeared. That demon seemed to be excessively fast if he is capable of disappearing like that. Kagome had to admit though, the demon was handsome. He had black hair that spiked up defying gravity with a white star-burst. Though she couldn't tell because of the cape, he seemed to be nothing but muscle.

Hard, lean, muscle. She wondered what it would be like to run her hands over it. How it'd feel to run them through his hair, that's when she realized she was fantasizing about a deadly demon. True he was hot, but she didn't even know his name.

She undressed quickly and almost jumped into the hot springs. She sighed in pure bliss as she lowered herself into it, but she hissed in pain when the water hit her shoulder. Slowly she began to scrub her body clean, and even tried cleansing her hair. It was extremely difficult without shampoo though.

"You should really pay more attention to your surroundings miko." Came a voice from the edge of the woods.

A barrier instantly surrounded her when she recognized Kagura's voice. "What do you want Kagura?"

"Naraku has sent me for you. He desires your powers." Just then a figure clad in black stepped out of the tree line.

* * *

Hiei had disappeared to his caves that happened to be close by. He had found a decent looking female that had some power. True she was ningen, but she didn't smell horrible like most. She was also willing to risk her life for a kit's. That was extremely odd since miko were the sworn enemy of demon kind.

He tossed the kit down when he reached the cave, but he did it with a little gentleness. He then went to where he kept some of the treasures he stole, it was there that he found a silk kimono. He took it and headed back to the springs, but stopped when he heard voices.

"What do you want Kagura?"

"Naraku has sent me for you. He desires your powers."

That was when Hiei emerged from the tree line and glared at the wind witch. He tossed the kimono to the side of the spring. "Get dressed onna."

Oh how she wished she could refuse him, but alas, he has Shippo. Somewhere. She got out and flushed a little red as she quickly pulled the kimono on. "You can tell Naraku that he can go to hell." She said as she looked over at Kagura's amused expression.

She smirked at the girl. "Sorry miko, but you are one of the only two who can see the shards. I must bring you with me to Naraku."

"The girl will not be leaving. Leave now or die."

Kagura looked at him before smirking. "Well small one, how am I going to die?"

Hiei merely glared at her. "Leave."

The wind witch looked at him and laughed as she flicked her fan open. Kagome knew what she planned a second before it happened. "Dance of the Dragon!" Moments before the attack hit, Kagome had thrown up a barrier. It surrounded herself and the demon who was ordering her around.

While she strained to keep the barrier up, she smiled coldly at Kagura. "That old attack isn't going to work Kagura!"

Hiei was looking at the woman strangely. She not only had the barrier around herself, but him as well. He could see that it strained her to keep up, so why was she? Why was she even protecting him to begin with. "Onna, drop your barrier."

She sighed, but obeyed his command. He after-all, did want her alive. Unless he wanted to rut with a corpse. Kagome shivered at the mere idea. Of course, she had to hope that he'd be gentle with her. It would after all be her first time.

Kagura smirked at her and threw another attack. "Dance of Blades!" Kagome threw her barrier around herself and heard the wind witch scream. Kagome looked at her to see that she was cut in half. Then to further her amazement, her body pulled itself together.

Hiei also seemed to be interested in that. Kagome finally realized why it didn't kill her though and mumbled to herself. "I forgot she couldn't die since she doesn't have her heart."

Hiei was beside her in an instant. "Onna, what do you mean she has no heart?"

Grumbling about stupid youkai that can't even use her name, she turned to answer him. "She's an incarnation born of Naraku's flesh, and shortly after she first betrayed him he stole her heart. It remains in his possession so that he can kill or punish her in an instant. But is also means that she can't be killed."

"Hn." He picked her up and sped off toward his caves. Kagome suppressed her scream as she was grabbed and he began traveling at an unimaginable speed. When they reached the cave, he practically dropped her. He would've dropped her if she hadn't been wearing the expensive silk kimono.

"Where is Shippo?"

He pointed and she ran to the kit's side. She felt it as a barrier surrounded the caves. They were officially trapped with a very powerful youkai who was going into heat. _Could things get any better?_ She asked herself sarcastically. That was when she felt his aura spread out. There were only two words in her mind _"Oh shit."_

His power was intense as well as immense. He seemed even more powerful than Sesshomaru. Hell, he could probably just kill Naraku with a look. She turned to look at him and saw that he took his cloak off. What a sight he was. He had black hair that defied gravity, there was a white star-burst in front. His abs looked hard and toned, his legs looked powerful, his face was handsome, but his eyes. His crimson eyes seemed to be living flame.

Hiei was also staring at her. She had sapphire blue eyes that could put the gems to shame, her tanned skin seemed to glow somewhat, her chest seemed voluptuous, her stomach seemed to be muscle only, her pink lips were pouty and begged to be kissed, her face seemed angelic, and her aura thrummed with power. He couldn't believe that a ningen could look that good.

"Come here onna."

Grudgingly, Kagome rose to her feet and walked slowly towards him. He started walking deeper into the caves, so she followed. She couldn't help but stare at him. His back was also nothing but firm, hard muscle. She could see it flex as he walked. _Is there a part of him that isn't all muscle?_

Hiei smirked to himself because he heard her thoughts. The jagan had easily been able to pick up her thoughts, so he could tell that she liked how he looked. And if her slight arousal was anything to go by, then she'd be easily talked into bedding him. Her next thought however had him curious. _I wonder when he's going to say something. Or maybe I wrong about him wanting me to sate his heat. _She sighed as she looked at him again. _Not like anyone would ever want me anyway, I'm just a stupid copy. Hopefully if he does take me to his bed, he'll be gentle. _She now laughed in her own head. _My first time is going to be with the most powerful demon I've ever met. Wow, that'll be something to tell my friends._

"Onna, how do you know about my heat?"

Startled from her thoughts, she jumped and looked at him. "How'd you know that I knew?"

"Answer my question first."

Sigh. "My friend is a demon slayer and told me about demon heats. There is something about your aura that made me think that. Then there is the fact you brought me here when most youkai hate humans. So are you gonna answer my question now?"

"You're projecting your thoughts and I can read them easily."

_Wait, he can read my mind?! Dammit, that means he knows that I think he looks hot._ She could see the smirk playing on his lips at her internal struggle. _Dammit! Now I wish I learned how to properly shield my mind! Cocky little asshole! Grrr..._

"So onna, if you know why I brought you here, why did you come?"

"I didn't want you to hurt Shippo." _And it's not like Inuyasha's going to come save me. Stupid mutt is probably off chasing Kikyo!_

"I take it you are agreeable to bedding with me then, since you do seem to be doing as I say?"

_Does that mean he wouldn't force me? _"If I agree, do you promise not to hurt Shippo?"

"You're surprising. I would've thought you'd be begging for your own safety, not a kit who isn't even of your blood."

"I don't care what happens to me, but Shippo is like a son to me. I want to make sure he'll be alright."

"Fine, you agree and I won't harm the kit."

Kagome hesitated for a second but nodded her head. "Then I'll agree, but please be gentle with me. I've never..."

"I know, I can smell your innocence." He said with a cocky smirk.

_Oh he is having to much fun with this. _She was blushing, and she knew she was. _I wonder how long he'll keep me here._

He smirked at that thought. "You'll be kept here for the duration of my heat. It's normally a week long. If I like you, I'll keep you longer. My heat will be upon me fully in about two days, I''ll take you then."

She nodded and he walked away. Heading back to Shippo with a blush on her cheeks, she wondered how everyone else was doing. The fact that she just signed her body over to a demon probably wasn't the best, but at least she and Shippo were protected while she was his toy.

* * *


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary: **Fighting ensues and demons get killed. Heat forces matings, powers come out, and will Naraku finally be killed?

Have you ever stolen from a thief? One of the greatest thieves in the Sengoku Jedai is Hiei Jaganashi, and Kagome Higurashi is trying to steal from him the one thing he's never given to anyone... the one thing that he has always had... his heart. Will she succeed? Or will Hiei only care for her for reasons not mentioned?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

* * *

To say that she was pissed, would be an understatement. Miroku was once again flirting with the young women. "Houshi! I think that it's time we leave!"

"But my dearest Sango, I think we should stay at least another night. We've no idea where the others are, and we have no idea how to find them."

"Well, I think we head toward Kaede's village. IIf nothing else, the others will more than likely be headed that way as well."

A sigh escaped him as he conceded to her. She did have a point. "Very well then. I suppose we should start off now then."

Sango looked at all the girls who were now frowning. She growled to herself as they all tried talking Miroku into staying. "It's time to leave!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him off. Not positive on exactly which way to head, but positive that she wanted to get away from the irritating girls.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up in the tree and decided he'd set out for the village. If nothing else, he was sure everyone would head there. If not, then he'd head out to look for them. He hoped that Kagome would be alright, but he seriously doubted she'd be able to manage on her own for too long.

She was just too weak. He also knew that she only had Shippo with her, and that kit was more of a hinderance than a help. Though Shippo would be good at sniffing out demons and possible sensing them faster than Kagome could.

He cursed Naraku as he continued to the village with Kirara in his haori. Inuyasha knew that he'd pull some stupid stunt, and now thanks to Kagome, the jewel was shattered once more. He was really going to chew her out for that when she got back. He had no idea why she even did it, but it had been a good way from keeping the jewel out of Naraku's hands.

A sigh escaped him as he hurried his pace. Hopefully Sango and Miroku would make it to the village around the time he did. Then they could go look for Kagome and the runt. He swore that the girl was just too much trouble. He couldn't wait to be able to be with Kikyo.

* * *

"Naraku! AH... Oh gods... YES!" Kikyo screamed as the evil hanyou pleasured her body.

"You like that, don't you? You enjoy being alive again, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"I think that it's time we put the plan into action my sweet kuromiko."

"Hai, I'll go to Inu soon. For now though, I wish to play some more."

* * *

Kagome sighed as she rocked Shippo back and forth. Sitting here was absolutely boring. Though, the demon never said she couldn't explore. Laying Shippo down, she began wondering throughout the caves. She did find an underground river in one of the caves. Making a mental note of the location, she moved on.

The demon had left only a little while ago, and she hoped that it was to find food. She was kinda hungry. Coming across another cave, she squealed in delight. She had found a hot spring! Quickly returning to Shippo, she grabbed him and went back to the spring.

Quickly stripping, she folded up the kimono and then undressed Shippo. His wounds needed to be properly cleaned. Laying him down in the shallow part, she took off her makeshift bandages and submerged them. Washing them as best she could, then she grabbed his clothing and washed them.

Oh how she wished she had her backpack, but no. She just **had** to leave it behind. Maybe she'd be able to go back and get it, then she could even have her own clothes. She sighed and swam over to Shippo and gently scrubbed the blood off of him.

* * *

Hiei was out hunting. He knew that the onna would get hungry soon, so he figured that he might as well get food. Finding himself back at where he had found the onna, he looked around. There was a big yellow bag, a bow, and the scattered arrows. Sighing to himself, he picked up the arrows and grabbed the rest.

She needed to be able to protect herself **if** she left the cave. Which she'd probably do to let the kit play when he was healed. He just had to make her swear not to use the bow on him. Of course he could easily get it from her if she tried, he just didn't wanna worry.

He found a deer and killed it. Cleaning it up before he returned to the cave. The onna was no longer where he had left her, and the kit was also missing, though he could tell they hadn't left the caves. He dropped her stuff and hung the meat before following her scent.

Upon entering the hot springs, he found her. And what a sight she was. Water was glistening on her skin as she relaxed within the water. Apparently she liked to bathe. That was a plus in his opinion. The kit was also in the spring, though still unconscious. The girl sighed as she moved toward the kit. "I guess I need to get us out of here. I don't want the demon mad at me for disappearing and using the spring."

When she stepped out of the water, Hiei's breath caught. She truly looked amazing with the water traveling and glistening down her skin. The only flaw that he could see was the scar on her side. It looked like a bite mark to him. She pulled on the kimono and then dressed Shippo. Picking up the bandages, she started to leave when she noticed the demon was there.

She turned bright red upon noticing. "Umm... How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. I brought back venison."

_Mmmm... deer meat. At least it's not the usual ramen. _"Ok, would you like me to cook some then?"

"Hn." He turned and walked away.

Kagome almost growled at him. She left with Shippo and returned to the entrance of the cave. There she found her bag, bow, and arrows. "Wow, never thought he'd get these for me." She mumbled to herself as she dug through her bag. "Aha!" Pulling out her first aid kit, she stripped Shippo. Then she began treating his wounds.

She sighed as she finished wrapping them. Digging around her her bag, she pulled out a pair of pajamas that she brought for him. _At least he doesn't have to sleep in his torn clothes._ Pulling out some utensils, she set them aside and went outside. Gathering sticks, she returned and started a small fire before going over and cutting off some of the meat.

Gathering the few herbs she had left, she seasoned it and placed it on the fire. Tomorrow she'd go see if she could find more herbs. She'll be needing some for Shippo as well, and she'd also try to meditate and bring out her healing powers.

She looked at Shippo as he lay there healing. He was a cute little boy with reddish orange hair, green eyes, pointed ears, and his tail. His tail was absolutely beautiful, and she loved to stroke it. She sighed as she thought about how she could've lost him. Deciding that she'd ask him if he wanted to be her son when he woke, she turned her attention back to the food.

Hiei watched her and read her thoughts. When the meat was done, she offered him some. He took it and left. The first bite had him amazed, the human knew how to cook to please a demon. He decided to ask her about it, so he returned to figure it out. She smiled and laughed.

"I have to cook for an inu, and he's testy if it's not prepared just right. Shippo can eat almost anything, but Inuyasha is picky. I also normally have to cook for Sango, Miroku, and Kirara."

"Who are they?"

"Miroku is a monk and a total lecher, Sango is my demon exterminator friend, and Kirara is a fire neko. I should also mention that Inuyasha is a half dog demon."

"That is an odd group. Where are they?"

"I'm not sure. We were battling Naraku and trying to retrieve the Shikon. When I realized we couldn't, I re-shattered it and purified most of his body. He's more than likely regenerated by now and after me. I believe that Kikyo has lost her ability to see the shards, which leaves only me."

This woman continued to intrigue him. She was a miko who wished to adopt a kitsune pup, and she traveled with a full demon neko and a half dog demon. Not to mention a slayer and a monk. She could also see shards of the Shikon No Tama and she shattered it, again. "You can see the shards?"

She smiled sadly. "Yes, and it's my duty to collect the shards and put it back together. I bet that Inuyasha's mad that I shattered it a second time, but it was the only way to keep it from Naraku."

"How long have you been fighting against this Naraku?"

"About a year. Inuyasha and his love were tricked into killing each other fifty years ago, and he found out when we met Miroku. Almost everyone in the group has been affected by the evil hanyou."

"How so?"

"Well, Inuyasha and Kikyo were tricked. Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to the Goshinboku, then died from an injury inflicted by Naraku. He can shape-shift, and he took the form of Inuyasha to kill her. You see, if the guardian of the jewel has hatred and bitterness in their heart, the jewel becomes even more tainted. The jewel was burned with her body at her request.

Miroku's grandfather was cursed with an air void on his right hand. It passes from generation to generation. The void grows wider and the air stronger until it consumes the holder, and Miroku currently has it and no heir to go after Naraku should he die. Sango's entire village of exterminators were killed because of him. He also holds her younger brother prisoner.

Kohaku killed his father and a few other fellow villagers when he was possessed the first time. Then he slaughtered an entire village. There was a shard in his back that controlled him, but since Naraku had the entire jewel, he must be dead. Shippo is with us because his father was killed by the thunder brothers for a shard."

"How is it this Inuyasha travels with you if he was sealed, and how is the jewel back?" Hiei was curious now.

"Tell me your name and promise not to tell anyone my secret, then I'll tell you my **whole** story."

While he could simply pry into her mind and get it, he figured he'd humor her. "Fine, I won't tell anyone anything."

"And what about a name?" She asked happily.

Hiei smirked as a thought came to mind. "I suppose you will need to know what name to scream when I take you." His smirk widened as a dark blush stained her cheeks. "Hiei."

She smiled at finally having the handsome demon's name. "Well Hiei, it all started when I turned fifteen. I went into the well house in my time to look for my cat, and was dragged into the well and into this time. I ended up running from Mistress Centipede and into Inuyasha's Forest,

Inuyasha had somehow awoken and asked me if I wanted to live. Mistress Centipede had already bit the jewel from my body and swallowed it, then pinned me against Inu. I pulled out the arrow and he started laughing. Mistress Centipede's coils tightened around us, but he cut them to shreds. He then sliced the demon to shreds.

I pointed out the jewel and Kaede handed it to me. Inuyasha then tried to kill me... And the evil witch kidnapped me and attempted to steal my soul. Inuyasha showed up and spoke Kikyo's name and my soul left me. She tried to kill him, but my body reacted to his screams and called back my soul. Kikyo still has some of it though... Miroku tried to kidnap me.

He only managed to steal the jewel though, and we took off after him. He unleashed his wind tunnel and I put myself in the way to stop him. We tried talking to him after I stole the jewel back." She smiled at that. "He asked me to bear his child and Inu flipped. I think Shippo fell over laughing... That's when I learned about my powers.

I used them against Sesshomaru... Sango attacked us thinking we were to blame for her village's destruction. We got Naraku to admit to it though, and Sango joined us... And I got mad and blew up the castle with my arrow. I also managed to destroy the bastard's body... Koga kidnapped me and declared me his woman, which I repeatedly tell him I'm not.

He never listens though. I saved him from Inu after we defeated the birds of paradise... And Kikyo just stole the shards and handed them over to Naraku. Next thing we know, we're dealing with incarnations. Kana attempted to steal my soul, but it just kept spilling from the mirror. I shot an arrow at her after she turned the wind scar back at Inu.

I managed to release the souls within it... Tsubaki took control of my body, and I managed to send her curse back at her in the end. She fled though, and then became stronger. We ended up killing her though... And just recently we got into a large fight and I had to re-shatter the Shikon."

Hiei was almost in awe. This mere human had lived through all of that? Maybe he'd keep her around, she did seem pretty powerful. Though she wasn't trained. She also seemed to have no problems with demons, unless they attacked. "I have heard of this Naraku, but I didn't know he was a hanyou."

"Well, he used to be human. A bandit by the name of Onigumo."

Hiei was filled with rage and interrupted at that point. "Onigumo? I thought that bastard was dead."

Kagome gulped at the venom in his voice. "Well, he was severely injured from what I know. Kikyo kept him in a cave and took care of him. Though he never would've been able to move again. His body was badly burnt, and several limbs were broken. He came to desire Kikyo, and so he called forth demons.

They devoured his soul and merged with his body, thus creating Naraku. He wanted the jewel, and he wanted it tainted, so he set up a trap for Inuyasha and Kikyo to betray each other. He failed in what he wanted. He wanted Kikyo to wish on it to live, that would've tainted it further.

He's cast onigumo out before, and we've faced him. Never been able to kill him though. Naraku reabsorbed him before we could. That's the only thing that makes him half-demon, his human heart that still yearns for Kikyo. He's cast it out once more though. A baby incarnation that can control through your soul, he **is** the heart."

The temperature was starting to rise, and Kagome freaked. _Ok, he's a fire demon I bet. _She did the only thing she could think of, she wrapped her arms around him. "What's wrong?"

To say he was shocked, would be an understatement. The girl was hugging him. "I knew the bandit, I thought I as good as killed him."

* * *


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary: **Fighting ensues and demons get killed. Heat forces matings, powers come out, and will Naraku finally be killed?

Have you ever stolen from a thief? One of the greatest thieves in the Sengoku Jedai is Hiei Jaganashi, and Kagome Higurashi is trying to steal from him the one thing he's never given to anyone... the one thing that he has always had... his heart. Will she succeed? Or will Hiei only care for her for reasons not mentioned?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

* * *

"Can't you guys hurry up?"

"But Koga, we've been running for hours!" Complained Ginta.

"Can't we take a rest?" Begged Hakkaku.

"No, I smell dog breath nearby, and Kagome's scent isn't with him."

That got the two boys moving again. They had to make sure their sister was alright. It wasn't long before they caught up to Inuyasha, and saw only the fire neko with him. "Hey mutt, where's Kagome?"

A pained look passed his face before quickly disappearing. "I ain't got no idea flea-bag."

"Why you!" Koga ran at Inuyasha, and the fight began. It was an hour later that Kirara got fed up. She transformed and jumped between them.

"Kirara, get out of the way!" He was answered with an angry growl. It meant tell them. Inuyasha sighed before putting tetseiga up. "Fine. We were battling Naraku for the jewel, and Kagome re-shattered it so he couldn't get it. Next thing I know, we're ripped apart into pairs and disappear. I'm heading to Kaede's to see if anyone made it there, though I doubt Kagome has. I have no idea where the others were sent, but Sango and Miroku were together, and so were Kagome and Shippo. Kagome was wounded in her shoulder."

"What the fuck dog-breath. You were supposed to be protecting her!"

"I was flea-bag, but I can't when a fuckin' spell separates us."

"I'll send my pack out to find **my **woman then. I'll tell them to look for the monk and slayer as well."

"Don't expect a thanks."

* * *

The sun was shining through the mouth of the cave, and it woke Kagome. She sighed as she got up, not really wanting to. Shippo was still asleep, so she grabbed her bow and arrows and left. There had to be some herbs somewhere around here. Her shoulder was exceptionally stiff today.

That's when she realized that she never treated her own wound. _Guess I should do that when I get back._ She found a few herbs nearby, but continued wandering. Hoping that she could remember the way back to the cave, she wandered a little farther than she wanted to.

She found the plants she needed. There were some for poison, infections, and pain. Also finding the ones for fever, she got up to return. Unfortunately for her, there was a demon nearby. "Aren't you a tasty morsel?"

Turning around, she gulped. How could not sense this demon? Especially when it had five jewel shards? It came at her, and she threw herself out of the way. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

Hiei awoke to find the girl gone, but the kit still there. "Where could the onna have gone?" He wondered to himself. There was a barrier around the cave, so he could leave the kit alone without worrying about the onna whining.

So he took of in the direction her scent led. He came across her fighting with a bear demon. Well, she actually was just trying to dodge it. The demon seemed stronger than it should have. It swiped at her and got her arm.

He heard her growl, and it sounded like an inu growl. "I'm really starting to hate demons. Do I look like food ya damn bear?"

Bad question, it charged her again. Just barely managing to dodge, she filled her bow with her purifying power and hit the demon with it. The demon roared in pain before turning back to her.

"Damn you wench!"

That did it. Anger started rolling of of her in waves. "My **name **is **KA-GO-ME** dammit! **NOT **wench, **NOT ** bitch, or any other damn name you could think of!" The bear charged her and she dropped the bow, using her hands to purify it.

_I didn't know she could purify with her hands._ He saw five little shards fall to the ground.

"Damn bear! I hate being out here on my own! I miss Sango and Inuyasha." She stopped for a moment and looked at her hands before squealing. "Oh my god! I purified with my hands!" She looked at the ground. "Guess I better get those."

He watched as she touched them and they instantly purified. He dropped from his tree causing her to jump. "What are you doing onna?"

Kagome sighed and looked at him. "Can't any of you demons use my name?"

"Onna!"

She growled at him. "I was collecting herbs."

"Why?"

Her eyebrow started to twitch. "Because I needed them to treat Shippo and season the food."

"You will not leave the cave without permission again." He turned to walk away.

That did it, her anger exploded as her power crackled around her. Hiei immediately turned back to her. The power that swirled around her was immense. "Listen here you arrogant demon, I am not a piece of property, therefore you do **NOT** own me! I will do as I wish!"

He kind of liked this side of her, it was sexy. "Onna, you are on my land, and **will** do as I say!"

"I do not think so mister!"

Ok, time to shut her up. He pulled her to him and kissed her, hard. When they both needed air, he broke the kiss. Kagome's mind was fuzzy, she had never been kissed like that before. In fact, that was practically her first kiss. She panted as she looked at him.

The crimson flame in his eyes darkened, and she knew. He would take her soon. She grabbed her bow just as he swept her up and returned to the caves. Taking her to his "room", she tossed her stuff down as he made his clothes disappear.

When she saw his body, her eyes just about popped out. _Gods his body is nothing but muscle. _That's when her eyes lowered a little and her face flamed red. He was **huge!** _Oh gods, how is that even going to fit in me? Is it even going to fit?_

Seeing where she was staring and reading her thoughts, he smiled a predatory smile. "Yes it will." That was all the warning she got before he pounced. Shredding her clothes, he pulled her to the bed and tossed her onto her back.

She was still bleeding from the slices on her arm, and luckily her wounded shoulder had yet to open. He climbed over her body and kissed her, running his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She obligingly opened and his hand trailed down her body.

He started massaging her mound, and ran a finger over her clit. She moaned into his mouth. His other hand began massaging one of her boobs. He took her nipple between his fingers and roughly pinched it, sending electric shocks through her system. Gods she had no idea this would feel so good.

He inserted a finger into her and hissed at how tight she was. He was defiantly going to enjoy taking her, he'd just need to go a little slower than usual. He began pumping his finger into her as he kissed down to her other boob. Taking it into his mouth, he gently bit and began suckling. More electric shocks surged through her body as she thrust into his mouth.

Her hands which squeezed the sheets tightly, trailed up his arms and into his hair. Tangling her fingers into it, she pulled his head down to her body. He added a second finger and began rubbing her clit a little harder. His mouth moved to the other nipple.

"Gods... Hiei!" She screamed as he continued to torture her. Her mind was too far gone to care that she was having sex with a demon she barely knew. One rational thought hit her as she screamed his name in her first ever climax. _I hope he keeps me with him if this is what it's going to be like._

When the jagan heard that thought, he almost stopped his ministrations. She liked this so much that she never wanted to leave him. Her nirvana lasted even longer as he continued pumping his fingers into her tightening passage. He kissed a burning trail down her stomach and began licking her clit.

She bucked into his mouth and he smirked devilishly. He'd have her begging for more before this was over. He added a third finger and started suckling her clit as his other hand massaged her thigh. The hands in his hair began massaging, trying to encourage him to continue, but he stopped. "Tell me what you want... Kagome."

_Oh gods, he said my name!_ "I, please?" She thrust her lower half at him.

"Tell me what it is you want."

She wanted more of those good feelings, and she wanted them now! "I want... you to... fuck me!" She exclaimed between pants.

He smirked at her. "Beg me for it onna."

She wanted him to continue and she wanted it now! So she did something pretty foolish, but her lust filled mind didn't realize that. She ran her hands through his hair and yanked him down to her in a searing kiss. "Fuck me now!" She screamed at him.

While normally he would be mad about not getting what he wanted, he obliged her wishes. Though she would pay for it later. Flipping her to her knees, he leaned down to whisper in her ear in a **very** husky and seductive voice. "I'll give you exactly what you want... Onna."

He thrust into her and stilled. There were no tears, simply a hiss of pain. After a few moments, she rocked back against him and moaned. That was his cue, he began pumping into her. Slowly at first, but steadily picking up speed. Her orgasm hit her and she clenched tightly, almost to the point of pain, around his rather large member.

He continued pumping into her, prolonging her high. Far from done, he continued to thrust into her. After her high, she began rocking back against him, meeting his thrusts. This only made him go faster. Her inner walls began to quiver once again as she came for the third time.

However, he could still go. He started pumping faster and harder. Her walls were almost impossibly tight now, and he knew his release would be soon. He pumped even faster as he played with her clit. His nails elongated into claws and dug into her hips, while the other hand's claws flicked across her sensitive spot.

She was shaking and barely managing to remain up, her arms dropped causing Hiei to plunge in even deeper. He never noticed as the bandages on his arm burst into flame and disappeared, or that the dragon had pulled off of him. All he could do was feel his oncoming climax growing ever closer.

The woman beneath him was constantly moaning. As he felt he was on the edge, he stopped his playing with her clit and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back against his chest and whispered huskily into her ear. "Come for me onna."

It was a command, and she knew it. But she gladly did so. "**HIEI!**" She screamed as they reached their climax in unison. That's when the dragon struck. It wound around them and bit her inner thigh, leaving it's mark. A white light encompassed them as her power was released.

Her full potential overflowed from her body, pulsating as she came down from her high. Hiei was in a state of shock. Not only had the dragon somehow came from his arm and **marked** her, but she just unleashed all of her powers. It was all released, and now she'd be increasingly powerful.

He could feel the aura emanating from her now. Her body pulsed with a tremendous power that seemed impossible to acquire. Her dormant powers had been unleashed, and it happened while doing the thing that was supposed to make mikos **loose **all of their power.

She collapsed onto the bed, and he collapsed beside her. He was exhausted, never before had bedding a female been this fulfilling. His thoughts were interrupted as she snuggled into him. Without thinking, he wrapped his arm around her. He was glad his barrier was up, otherwise that power display would have drawn out many demons. And he was simply too tired to do anything about it.

The dragon returned to his arm as he followed the miko into sleep. He was extremely happy to have found this onna. Human or not, she was powerful, and decent. She had beauty, intelligence, and she was brave. She had felt his power, but still she had stood up to him. She cared little for herself, and more for others. She also seemed to not care that he was youkai.

He'd defiantly have to keep her. Then again, with the mark on her thigh, he no longer had the choice. She was his, wether or not either of them wanted it. He fell asleep with thoughts of how much he'd enjoy sating himself with this onna during and after his heat.

* * *


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary: **Fighting ensues and demons get killed. Heat forces matings, powers come out, and will Naraku finally be killed?

Have you ever stolen from a thief? One of the greatest thieves in the Sengoku Jedai is Hiei Jaganashi, and Kagome Higurashi is trying to steal from him the one thing he's never given to anyone... the one thing that he has always had... his heart. Will she succeed? Or will Hiei only care for her for reasons not mentioned?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

* * *

"How much longer do you think it'll be till we get back to Kaede's?"

"I really have no clue houshi. I'm not familiar with these parts." She noticed that Miroku suddenly tensed. "What is it?"

"Demonic aura's. They're coming this way."

They both got into battle stances just as they saw wolves coming towards them. One of the wolf demons stepped forward and looked at them for a moment. Noting that the girl appeared to be a slayer, and the man was a Buddhist monk. "Miroku Houshi and Sango Tajiya?" The wolf questioned.

They both tensed. How did this demon know their names. Before Sango could speak, Miroku thought of something. "Are you one of Koga's clan?" Sango just looked at the monk, then back to the wolf.

He nodded. "Hai, we are searching for sister Kagome. Koga asked us to keep an eye out for you as well, but mainly to look for the miko. The dog hanyou said you disappeared into groups of two."

Sango blanched. "Kagome's alone?"

"No, the kitsune pup is with her, and the fire cat with the hanyou. He heads to the village in hopes of finding you and the miko there, though he doubts she'll make it there. The entirety of the clan searches for the miko."

Miroku sighed. "Then hopefully someone finds her before anything bad happens."

"We must continue our search, but since you aren't heading in the right direction, these two" he pointed at two demons "will lead you to the village then report to Koga about at least finding you."

"Gomen." Miroku said as he bowed respectively. Sango also did, and the two demons began leading them toward Kaede's village. They could only pray that Kagome would be alright.

* * *

Kagome slowly began to stir. She snuggled deeper into the warmth that surrounded her. Inhaling, she picked up the scent of smoke from a wild fire and pine. It was so intoxicating that she inhaled deeply, then a thought hit her. _How can I smell this?_

Slowly she opened her eyes to see Hiei next to her. The memory of what happened came back to her and she blushed bright red. His arm was wrapped around her torso, so she couldn't escape. _Wait a second! She could see, and it was dark!_

That's when she felt it. Her body was pulsing with power, immense power. How was that possible? She ran her hand through her hair, and found it to be extremely silky. That's when saw her hand. She bit her bottom lip to contain her scream. _Ouch!_ She ran her tongue along her teeth and became queazy. _Fangs._ This was weird.

Slowly slipping from Hiei's embrace, she walked to her bag and grabbed it. For some reason, the bag was **extremely **light. She hurried away from the mouth of the cave since she had nothing on. Pulling out a mirror when reached the hot springs, she gasped.

Her skin now had a golden tint as the blue in her eyes were trimmed in silver. Looking down at her legs, she saw a dragon tattoo on the inside of her thigh. _Oh gods, he marked me! Wait, he didn't do that... I'll have to ask about it._

Next she noticed that her body seemed more fit, she practically looked like a demoness. Now she noticed that her hair had lengthened. It fell to rest upon the top of her butt, and her body filled out more! Her blue tints now made her hair seem metallic as her pink lips were puffed out a little farther. _Wait! My lips are red now!_

A marking suddenly started making itself known on her forehead. A black circle with a pink star appeared. Twin pink marking like Sesshomaru's purple ones appeared on each cheek. On her hip, a circle with four elements appeared. Water, air, earth, and fire. That's when her eyes turned pink, her power healing her wounded flesh rapidly.

When the glow subsided, her cheek markings disappeared. Now she was scared, but she wanted to get clean, so she grabbed her bathing supplies and dived into the spring. She washed thoroughly and grabbed her still too **excessively light** bag. Running to the room where she had slept with her demon, she dropped the bag and got onto the bed.

She wore a tank top and skirt but didn't care. She carefully shook Hiei awake. Tears were in her eyes as he opened his eyes to look at her. What he saw made him stop breathing for a moment. "Hiei, help me! I don't know what's happening. I woke up and found claws and fangs, then I went to bathe, and my bag was way too light, then my appearance changed and I have demon markings. My eyes glowed pink and healed my wounds then the pink stripes on my cheeks disappeared, I have this dragon tattoo on my upper thigh and no idea where it came from, my sense of smell and sight have enhanced, and I just don't know what's happening!"

The girl was getting hysterical. She threw herself at him and continued crying. "Calm down onna." She slowly calmed and looked up at him. Her eyes asked him 'What's happening to me?' "It appears that your full powers were awakened last night. I'm not sure if it was your power, or the dragon's mark that transformed you though."

"Dr-dragon's mark?" She questioned. That when she saw his right arm. A mighty black dragon was on it, and it was calling out to her. Hesitantly she stroked it and it seemed to purr. Hiei was shocked and taken aback at these actions. First she pets it, then it starts purring. "Is this what marked me?"

All he could do was nod. The jagan awoke and seemed attracted to her as well. "Why are you stroking the dragon?" He just had to know.

"It feels like it's calling out to me." Slowly, she looked up at him. "What does the dragon marking me mean?" He seemed to not believe she needed to ask, so she quickly explained. "I mean, is it like a mating mark, or simply a mark of protection?"

That stunned him. She knew about marks of protection, and that information normally stayed among demons only. "In a way, it is both." Seeing her slight confusion, he sighed and amended. "It shows that you are under the protection of the dragon, as I am it's master, you are under my protection. Though, the dragon will allow no one else to have you. That mark states that you are mine, but not fully mated to me."

Her eyes grew wide. She was, in a way, mated to an extremely powerful demon. One word came to mind. _Fuck._ She just knew that Inuyasha was going to kill her. _Oh well, not like he wanted me anyways, he always ran off to his precious clay pot._ She growled to herself at that.

Hiei could easily read her thoughts though. He was surprised to find that she wasn't mad about the sorta mating, she was just worried about what her friends would think. He began thinking about whether or not he would take the next step and place his mark on her. In other words claim her completely. Her question snapped him out of his thoughts though.

"So does this mean you're not going to kill me, or does it mean you'll kill me to get your mark off of me?"

"I won't kill you, yet." She shivered as his breath caressed the skin on her neck.

A thought suddenly came to her. "If, if I adopt Shippo by youkai law, then what?"

He was surprised at her question. "If I take the next step and mark you myself, he'd become my son. Why?"

She started twisting the bottom of her tank top in her hands. "I... I was going to ask him if he wanted to when he awoke."

"You can still do it."

She sighed before another thought caught her off guard. "What happens if I get pregnant?"

Ok, he hadn't thought of that. "I suppose we'll have a child then."

She sighed and leaned into him. Maybe he cared for her. _What am I thinking, it'd take a miracle for someone to care for me._

"Why would it take a miracle?"

_Dammit! I forgot he could read my mind. I really need to learn better shielding._ She sighed. "I'm a worthless, ugly, and weak reincarnation. Who **would** want me?"

That had not been what he was expecting. "Who said this?"

"Inuyasha" came her mumbled response.

"The hanyou?" An affirmative nod. "Why listen to him when I can feel your power."

"He continually compared me to Kikyo, he always said I was terrible at things, and I used to not resonate power. I'm still weak though, I'm untrained."

Hiei sighed, she somewhat had a point. "I can help somewhat. Go see to your kit while I bathe." He stood up and Kagome's breath caught. She couldn't believe how magnificent he was. True she saw him in all his glory last night, but she didn't have the time to appreciate him. He smirked when he caught her practically gawking at him. He just couldn't help it, he had to tease her. He cleared his throat and she instantly looked at his face. Upon seeing his smirk she turned bright red, knowing that she'd been caught. "See something you like?"

* * *

They had been traveling at a fast pace for the last five hours, and the village was just now coming into view. They ran to Kaede's and found Inuyasha waiting there. "Feh, it's about time you two show up. We need to start looking for Kagome."

"Sorry to have kept you waiting Inuyasha." Miroku said in an annoyed tone.

That's when the dog hanyou noticed the two wolf demons. "Thank the flea-bag for finding them for me." They bowed and left. Kirara jumped into Sango's arms and meowed as Inuyasha turned back to the two. "Which direction did you come from?"

"Umm... Northeast, why?"

"I came from the west. That means we need to look in the other directions. Naraku was trying to split us up, so we should try south."

Miroku and Sango's jaws both dropped. Then Miroku started laughing. "Wow Inuyasha. That's actually pretty smart."

"Keh!" He turned a little red. "Let's get going."

They set off toward the south, but ran into Koga about two hours later. He glanced at the monk and slayer. "Glad to see you made it back." He then turned to Inuyasha. "I'm traveling with you." Before the hanyou could yell, he continued on. "I want to know if she's found. My pack is also searching for her. If you find her, I'll know, and know to call off the search. If one of my pack finds her, you'll find out when I do."

"Whatever, just don't get in the way."

* * *

Kagome sighed as she changed Shippo's bandages. He still hadn't woken. It had been two days dammit! He should be awake by now. She looked down at her hands, before hitting herself in the head. _I'm an idiot. He needs to gather energy __**and **__heal!_

Praying that her new power will actually do as she commands it, she summoned her powers. A pink glow appeared on her hands. "Ok, this is purification." She concentrated harder and the glow turned blue. "Aha! Healing!" She placed her hands over her son and the blue glow spread over his body.

When the light died down, her son was completely healed. A huge smile appeared on her face. "Ok, and now for the collecting energy part." She called forth her power again. And again it was pink. She concentrated and it turned white. "Perfect, now I can wake him." She said to herself as she placed her hands over his chest.

* * *

Hiei was relaxing in the spring, thinking about whether or not he should simply mark the girl as his mate. A wave of power washed over him, and he realized it was the girl's. Curious about what she was doing, he dressed and quickly sped toward the mouth of the cave.

"Ok, this is purification." He watched as she closed her eyes and her hands turned blue. "Aha! Healing!" The blue light of her hands enveloped the kit and when it disappeared, he was healed. "Ok, and now for the collecting energy part." Again her hands turned pink, again she closed her eyes and concentrated, but this time her hands turned white. "Perfect, now I can wake him." She placed both hands over his chest, and pushed in her energy.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped and turned around. When she saw it was Hiei, she smiled. "I have found the way to wake my kit!"

"Why did your hands glow white, and I thought you weren't trained?"

"Oh, I'm not. I listened to what Kaede said, but never really been able to do it. My hands turned white, because I was simply using energy. Neither healing or purifying, I needed to give him plain energy."

They both heard the quickened breathing, and turned to the boy. "Kagome?" He questioned as he groggily opened his eyes.

She was at his side in an instant, and bringing him into her lap. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"I..." He trailed off as he sniffed and got a good look at her. "What happened to you? Why do you smell like a demon?"

Kagome grinned sheepishly and looked over at Hiei. Shippo looked over at him too. For once, the fire demon was not glaring. He was simply stoic. "This is Hiei, and umm... Well you see..." Blushing madly, she simply couldn't find the right words. Hiei smirked at her.

Shippo sniffed her again though, then sniffed the air and turned rigid. "Is he your mate now mamma?" Kagome looked at him stunned, and when he realized what he said, he blanched. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... It just slipped out!" He cried frantically.

She put her finger to his lips, effectively shushing him. "He is in a way my mate, but it's not exactly a mating. And there is no way I'm attempting to explain it." She giggled. Shippo was still extremely nervous. "And I've been thinking. You were out for two days and it made me think." He looked up at her in an almost panic. Hiei smirked at the nervousness and panic he felt coming off the kit. The onna was torturing him. "I want to adopt you by youkai law, so I wanna know. Do you want to be my son?"

Everything seemed to go still for a few minutes before an extremely loud squeal came. Shippo flung himself at Kagome so hard, he knocked her over. "**YES**!" He looked over at Hiei and asked quietly "does that mean you're going to be my daddy?"

Kagome started coughing to cover up her laugh. Hiei glared at her. "We'll see kit."

Shippo smiled at that and Kagome looked at him. "I thought you hated being called anything but your name?"

"No, I hate being called names that are demeaning, like runt. I am a kit, and it's how foxes tend to address their own. Other demons do it too."

"When do you wanna do the adoption/bonding?"

"Wanna do it now momma?"

"Sure" she nodded. Holding out her hand, Shippo used his little claws to slice the palm, then did the same thing to his own palm. Clasping their hands together, their blood started to mingle. Their energies also began mixing. Kagome had some of Shippo's scent on her, and he had some of hers.

Apparently the power he gained from her, pushed up his level quite a bit. Four more tails sprouted, his ears changed to on top of his head, and his aura grew stronger. When the transformation was done, Kagome couldn't help but squeal. "Oh my god! You have five tails!"

Shippo smiled and flicked an ear. He now looked to be about ten years old. When he saw the gleam in Kagome's eyes he took off through the cave with her right behind him. Hiei raised an eyebrow at this behavior. The kit ran behind him next. "Keep her away!" He squealed playfully.

A predatory gleam appeared in the fire demon's eyes as Kagome came towards them. She stopped upon seeing his look. Squealing, she took off toward the back. "This'll be fun." The fire demon remarked as he took off after her.

Shippo shook his head at them. He could tell the demon was in his heat cycle. He'd ask his new mother how this all happened later. For now, he was raiding her book-bag to find candy and coloring books.

* * *

The shard hunting group minus their two missing members, plus Koga slept in a clearing toward the south. It'd be a few days before they'd make it down there. Inuyasha was keeping watch when a familiar scent caught his nose. It was Kikyo, except the scent of death and graveyard soil was no longer there.

He dashed off toward the scent and found her in all her naked glory. She stood there before him with her arms outstretched. "Inuyasha..." She breathed as he walked closer.

"But... How?"

"The kami have seen fit to revive me."

"Does that mean Kagome is dead?" He didn't really want to know the answer.

"I am not sure. **A** soul was given to me, but not my own. Though I believe she is, I can not be sure."

Upset about the fact Kagome was more than likely dead, he kissed Kikyo. Taking out all his frustrations on her body. His clothes seemed to melt away as he continued kissing her. Laying her down , his slid his body down hers. Kissing as he went.

After flipping her onto her knees, he rammed into her. She cried out in pain, but he kept going. As soon as he reached his release, he bit down at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She was no his, his mate. "Mine!" He growled as she collapsed beneath him.

* * *

Hiei was watching as Kagome slowly awoke. He was still trying to figure out whether or not he should put his mark on her. She smiled up at him when she caught his stare, though her cheeks still tinted red. "Morning... Or is it still night?"

He chuckled at her question. Nuzzling her neck, he whispered to her "it's just before dawn." She nodded, but suddenly went rigid. Biting into her lips so she wouldn't scream, tears came to her eyes. Hiei noticed immediately. _Get Shippo!_

He nodded and went to fetch the kit. They returned about five minutes later, and the kit rushed to her side. Noting the blueish glow that began radiating from her body he tensed and turned grim. Grabbing her hand her brought it to his face to nuzzle. "It's ok mamma. Just call it back to yourself, don't let her take it."

Hiei also looked grim. "Who is taking what?"

* * *

Just so you know, I don't really like Kikyo. She's going to be evil in this fic, but I may return her to good. Tell me your thoughts on the subject!


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary: **Fighting ensues and demons get killed. Heat forces matings, powers come out, and will Naraku finally be killed?

Have you ever stolen from a thief? One of the greatest thieves in the Sengoku Jedai is Hiei Jaganashi, and Kagome Higurashi is trying to steal from him the one thing he's never given to anyone... the one thing that he has always had... his heart. Will she succeed? Or will Hiei only care for her for reasons not mentioned?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

* * *

To say he was pissed would be an understatement. **His** onna was in pain, and he couldn't do anything about it. Wait, did he just call her his? He shook his, that didn't matter right now. The dragon was burning his arm, and he knew that her mark had to be burning.

Walking back by her side, he sat and gazed at her. Somehow his heat had managed to subside, or at least lessen. The kit never left the girl's side, and he barely did. It had been three days. He noticed that she bit down on her lip again. He knew that she was trying not to scream.

Now Kagome was in pain, but she was reliving Kikyo's past. Felt all her feelings. She was rather ticked at the undead miko. Kikyo only cared for Inuyasha, she did **not** love him. After the memories from her life, the memories from after her death occurred. Boy did her powers flare.

To say she was mad, was a major understatement. A fury welled inside her with amazing power! It was **Hell's Fury**! The **BITCH **had not only slept and aligned herself with Naraku, but she tricked Inuyasha into mating her. Both boys in the room backed away from her and left to the barrier.

They could still sense her, but her powers couldn't reach them. Just as she saw the last of the memories, Mirdoriko came to her. She instantly dropped to her knees, though her powers still radiated around her. "Midoriko-sama!"

The priestess gently pulled Kagome to her feet. "My reincarnation need not bow before me."

Kagome had a confused look on her face. "I thought I was Kikyo's reincarnation?"

"No. You are mine." She held up her hand to silence the girl. Already knowing what she was about to ask. "You now look more like me, but you **looked** like Kikyo because of how long she held the Tama. Your powers have now awoken, and you will need them to defeat the dark hanyou. Knowledge will be given to you when you awake, of how to control your ki, purification, healing, and somewhat your elemental powers. Those you need to tame on your own, but you'll still need to be able to control them a little.

You must now call your soul back from the kuromiko. Do not go after her, wait until a little later. Your friends think you to be dead, and when your soul returns, so too will Naraku and Kikyo. Be warned, Inuyasha is no longer a choice for you, you must move on. You must leave the barrier to reclaim your missing piece, and listen to the shards. They will now speak to you."

With that, Kagome bolted from the bed. Realizing her state of dress, she pulled on a kimono and headed outside. Her powers were surrounding her and pulsing in time with her heartbeat. She assumed the boys had to leave the cave because of it. Her skin still retained the blue glow from the pull she felt.

As she stepped from the barrier the boys jumped up and were at her side in an instant. Smiling at them both, she called forth her power to fight for what was rightfully **hers!** Eyes turned pink as her stripes appeared and darkened. She called forth the full extent of her power, and she heard it.

She could her the painful screams that echoed through the clearing. Even the boys could hear it, and they had to cover their ears. Kagome's teeth clinched as the screams intensified. She hissed, knowing the kuromiko could hear her. "Return what is mine **bitch**!"

Both boys looked at her as a **huge** wave of power erupted. It sprang forth from the the girl, and when the power drew back, it brought with it the missing piece of **her **soul. She whispered lowly, and the boys barely heard it. "Tell them I am dead."

Collapsing where she stood, Hiei moved fast as lighting and caught her before she hit the ground. Moving her inside, he could feel it. Demons were moving in droves, but not towards them. Kagome knew their destination though. Saying a small chant, her power burst forth once more, but was undetectable to all but eight beings.

She had just transported her friends to safety, to Kaede's village. Shippo was staring at her intently, as if trying to figure out if he truly felt the wave of calming power. "What happened momma?"

Kagome smiled at him. "I have the rest of my soul, Kikyo still lives with her own and in a mortal body, Inuyasha took her as his mate through magic, she is Naraku's lover, and I just sent our friends to Kaede's village. The demons are headed for Inuyasha and Kikyo."

When she finished, Shippo was growling. "I'm going to tear that hanyou limb from fucking limb! He told me he **loved** you, and he's gone and took clay-pot as his **bitch**!" His growl was ferocious.

Kagome quickly forced herself to sit and wrapped her arms around her son. "It's ok Shippo. He was tricked, and I don't love him that way anymore. I would think of him as a friend, but I no longer know who's side he'll be on."

Hiei was a little calmer now, knowing that she'd be ok. Though, he was still worried for her. Noticing his worried look, she smiled. "You know, I'll regain my energy quicker if I had something to eat."

Hiei nodded and left to cook some venison. Shippo looked at her with a slight smile in his eyes. "He didn't really leave your side until you forced us both out. He only had to leave occasionally, so he wouldn't turn the room into a sauna."

Kagome giggled at that. _So the handsome fire demon has taken an interest in me? Well, I guess he would, since I do kinda belong to him now._ She was stirred from her thoughts when Hiei handed her some cooked meat.

"My cooking is not the best onna."

Kagome handed the plate to Shippo and surprised both boys by jumping up and tackling Hiei. She kissed him deeply before pulling away and leaning next to his ear. The thought of what she was about to say had her blushing. "I'm not yet sure about how the food tastes, but I'm positive that you'll always taste better."

Jumping back up, she grabbed her plate from a gawking Shippo and ran from the room. Hiei still lay on the floor, shocked at what the shy little miko had just told him. Slowly, a grin spread across his face as he stood.

Shippo still gawked at the doorway where his mother had exited a few moments before. Then, he suddenly fell over laughing uncontrollably. "When you get her back in here, please for the love of kami, put up a sound proof barrier."

Hiei smirked at the kit before turning to leave and look for **his** onna. She was defiantly **his**. No other onna would've dared to say anything to him. Most looked at him in disgust, but said nothing since they could feel his power. She not only had powers that exceed his own, but she also looked at him with an emotion he'd never seen directed his way.

* * *

"Inuyasha, where have you been?" Asked a curious Miroku. At least curious until he saw Kikyo and felt the hanyou's aura surrounding her. He was completely shocked and appalled. He turned his back on the half inu. "I retract my question."

Both Sango and Koga looked to see Kikyo hanging off Inuyasha. They both looked away with disgust clearly on their faces. Even Kirara hid her head in Sango's kimono to get away from the stench. They faced him only when he cleared his throat. "Naraku has probably killed Kagome. Kikyo is going to meditate and see if she can sense her, so we're gonna stay here until we know for sure."

The others nodded, but distanced themselves from the pair. Sango looked about ready to castrate the inu, Miroku looked like he was trying not to gag, and Koga merely walked away in disgust. The neko, slayer, and monk followed him a little ways off and he sighed.

It was three days later, that Kikyo's meditation made any progress. Finally managing to break through the barrier that surrounded the miko enough to call for the shared soul. She started to glow slightly, but hid it quickly.

Sesshomaru had just shown up, and only Inuyasha jumped into a battle stance. The full Inu glared darkly at Kikyo, then gave a disgusted look to his **half**-brother before turning and walking toward Miroku. "Monk, where is the miko?"

Miroku bowed low then straightened back up. "We are not certain my lord, but Kikyo claims her to be dead. She is currently searching for the other part of the soul they 'shared'. Apparently, the hanyou's mate has somehow become human." He threw a disgusted glance at a confused and pissed Inuyasha as well as the meditating Kikyo.

Approval shone in the inu's eyes as he watched the monk glare at the hanyou. "I will assist in the search for the miko. I need her aid in tending to my ward."

Miroku nodded as Inuyasha blew up. "Oh hell no! He is not fucking traveling with us!"

Sango stood and glared at him. "And neither are we. You can take your whore and leave after she's done with her searching!"

Koga outright laughed at that, while the boys simply smirked. Inuyasha's mouth hit the ground, before an enraged snarl left his throat. "You'll pay for that bitch!"

He charged her, but was stopped by Sesshomaru who threw him into the trees. Just as he was about to charge again, Kikyo began screaming in agony. Everyone watched as Inuyasha rushed to her side. Her skin was turning blue, and they felt the immense power flowing around them.

It seemed as though she screamed for hours before a small white ball erupted from her body and headed further south. Kikyo was shaking violently, but they all heard her words. "She's dead, and she just reclaimed her soul so she could reincarnate."

The others were stunned, then they felt it. A massive amount of youkai was heading their way, mainly for Kikyo. Then another wave of power enveloped them and they all disappeared and reappeared outside Kaede's hut. The elderly miko walked out and glanced at them. "Do ye know where that power came from?"

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Jaken, Rin, and Koga shook their heads no. Sesshomaru however spoke. "It felt like the miko's untapped power."

Rin suddenly perked. "It felt like an angel!" She exclaimed happily. "I heard a voice to. It said 'I'm alright, and to move on'." They all looked at her shocked. "Do you think it was Lady Kagome?"

"Aye, it did feel very familiar and soothing."

"Wait, she's in the south!" Miroku exclaimed, and they all looked at him. "The soul fragment traveled south when it erupted from Kikyo. Either she's in the south, or her soul was trying to protect us from all those demons."

They continued talking, and eventually came to the conclusion that she probably wasn't alive. Koga was upset, but said he'd now keep his promise to Ayame. He sped off to his clan to tell them to stop the search and summon the wolf demoness to him.

Sesshomaru had his own thoughts though. **He** was going to head south and find the miko. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him she was still alive. She just didn't want them to know that at the moment. He could already see the monk talking to the slayer about how short life was. Then he asked her to marry him in a few days time. She readily agreed.

The wolf prince, Koga, had just gone off to keep a promise of mating with a wolf demoness, and Rin, for some reason, seemed excessively happy. She snuck over to where he sat and leaned toward his ear. "Lady Kagome said I can tell you, but no one else. She lives and her full powers have manifested.

She wished for the others to move on though. Koga needed to get over her because she was claimed, and Miroku needed to get over his fears and marry Sango."

Sesshomaru had the barest hint of a smile. "I hope she knows that I shall have to test this demon's potential, and I think that the miko is quite clever to pull this off. I'll have to ask her if she's sure she's not a kitsune."

Rin giggled and repeated the last of her message. "She also said that she is in the south, but to wait a few days before coming to her." She bit her lip in thought before she jumped up. "I forgot to tell everyone!" Everyone looked toward her immediately. "She said that 'clay-pot' was on Naraku's side and tricked Inuyasha into mating with her."

Their jaws all dropped at that. a grim smile appeared on Miroku's face. "So Kikyo is a kuromiko." He then started chuckling. "I bet she said clay-pot because Shippo would want her too."

* * *

Hiei lay in bed until he felt two familiar aura's enter his barrier. He quickly threw his pants on and headed for the mouth of the cave, where he was met with an amusing sight.

Shippo had been sleeping when he felt the approach. Quickly jumping up, he bared his fangs and growled at the intruders. There was a bat and a kitsune. They both looked at him strangely. "Get out off my father's territory!"

The two demons had looks of pure disbelief on their faces. No body noticed the smirking demon in the shadows. The bat stepped toward the kit. "You're lying, this is our friend's territory."

The kitsune stopped the bat from advancing. "He's not lying, or at least he thinks he's not." He had a deadly gleam in his eyes as he looked at the young kit. "Who is your father?"

Shippo's growl grew louder. "None of your business. Get out now!"

The bat smiled darkly at him. "Where is your father?"

"That is also none of your business." The kit snarled.

The two started approaching him when a voice sounded from the shadows. "Kit, return to your mother. They are no threat." Shippo looked at the two demons and growled loudly before turning and heading deeper into the cave. "What do you two want?" The two demons were shocked as Hiei stepped from the shadows. "Well?"

It was the bat who answered. "We felt a surge of miko ki from around here, and came to see if you were alright."

"How very thoughtful of you Kuronue, but as you can see I'm fine."

The kitsune snorted. "Yeah, we can see. Do you know where the miko is? She seemed awfully powerful, and we should take her down before she comes after us."

Hiei was about to reply when a sleepy voice sounded from behind him. "What's going on?" Kagome appeared and was trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

The kit appeared next to her and was trying to tug her backwards. "Mamma, you're supposed to stay in bed."

The two demons could feel it. There stood the amazingly powerful miko, a kitsune pup calling her mom, and the fire demon's scent all over her. Her power thrummed around her, and pulsed along with her heartbeat. "But I wanna know why there's demons here."

Hiei walked over to her and picked her up gently. He almost laughed at the surprised looks he received from his two partners. "Onna, you were supposed to stay in bed."

A wicked smirk appeared on her face, but only the two new demons could see it. She licked the shell of his ear, causing him to shiver before she whispered gently to him. "But I'm no longer tired, and I'm cold. Think you could warm me up and tire me out?"

Shippo fell over laughing at how innocent she sounded and acted, while the other two demon's mouths dropped. "Oh gods... You're gonna need that sound barrier again!" He exclaimed between laughs.

Hiei nodded with a predatory look in his eyes as he walked back to his room. Shippo was still laughing. The kitsune eyed the kit for a moment. "Who exactly were you calling your father?"

Shippo stood, still trying to contain his laughs. "I... I didn't m-mean to c-call him m-my f-father, b-but I couldn't h-help it!"

Now they were confused. "You think of him as your father?" The bat asked.

Shippo nodded. "He's practically mated to my momma, so he'll become my papa. I'm Shippo by the way."

The kitsune inclined his head. "Youko Kurama."

"Kuronue."

His face suddenly turned grim. "I heard what you said. Attempt to hurt my momma, and I **will **kill you!" With that, he turned and curled back up on his blanket. The two demons sat against the wall to wait for morning. They had a heist in mind, and might as well ask if they were here.

* * *


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary: **Fighting ensues and demons get killed. Heat forces matings, powers come out, and will Naraku finally be killed?

Have you ever stolen from a thief? One of the greatest thieves in the Sengoku Jedai is Hiei Jaganashi, and Kagome Higurashi is trying to steal from him the one thing he's never given to anyone... the one thing that he has always had... his heart. Will she succeed? Or will Hiei only care for her for reasons not mentioned?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

* * *

The little fire demon walked slowly towards his partners. He didn't really want to deal with them right now, but since he knew they didn't leave, he'd have to. He'd also have to have a little talk with the kit. Upon reaching the mouth of the cave he saw them. Though his partners were pretending to be asleep. "Kit, come here."

That single command woke Shippo and he shot up. Looking around, he found Hiei and headed over to him. The fire demon led him away from his friends and to an empty chamber closer to his. When they stopped, Shippo waited patiently. "This is going to be your room. You fix it up, and you can call me your father."

Shippo squealed and hugged Hiei, which the fire demon had no clue what to do about. A giggle from the doorway let them know they had company. Both demons turned to see Kagome staring at them. Now Shippo flew at her, she managed to catch him. Since he was larger, it made it a little difficult.

"Mommy! Hiei said he'd be my daddy! I have a family again!" At seeing how happy her kit was, her powers bubbled over. A wave of power washed over everyone making them instantly happy. Hiei smiled an actual smile at the feeling.

Kagome merely hugged her kit even closer and started crying. "This is soooo wonderful Shippo!" Looking up at Hiei and seeing him smiling, a true smile, she rushed into his arms. "We're one big happy family!" Shippo stiffened and jumped from her arms. Both 'parents' looked at him. "What's wrong?"

The kit sniffed at her. "What do you mean by big?"

Kagome instantly stilled and Hiei looked closely at her. She looked between them and giggled nervously before facing Hiei. "Have you noticed that your heat is dissipating extremely early?"

Realization dawned in the fire demon's eyes. He grabbed her and pulled her in for a fiery and passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Kagome was dazed. Finally coming out of it, she noticed a dejected Shippo. So she turned to him and kneeled. Pulling him into a hug she embraced him as tight as she could. "You'll always be my little boy Shippo. My **first** child. No matter what, you'll always be special to me. Besides, you need to cheer up." She pulled away with a smile so she could look at his curious face.

"Why do I need to?"

Her smile grew wider. "You're going to be a big brother."

A bright smile returned to his face as he crashed back into her arms, knocking them both over. Hiei looked on in amusement. "You'll needed to quit doing that when she's farther along, and I'll need to start your training."

The kit's eyes became even brighter as they lit up again. He looked at his new father with a **large** grin on his face. "Really, you'll train me?"

Hiei had a small, but true smile on his face when he answered. "Of course. I have to make sure my son is capable of protecting himself." He looked to Kagome. "You are to move your stuff into **our** room."

Her eyes instantly lit up. She could clearly see his compassion for her in his crimson eyes. She nodded vigorously. "Hai, but I'm making breakfast first."

They all left the chamber that was to be Shippo's room, and headed towards the mouth of the cave. Kagome was thinking along the entire way, and she managed to shield her thoughts from her mind reading demon companion, or she thought she did.

_If this is going to be my home too, I'm putting a kitchen in one of the empty chambers._ She smiled happily to herself as her thoughts continued. _He's defiantly keeping me! I can tell he likes me, at least a little._ Mentally sighing, her thoughts continued. _I guess that's more than Inuyasha felt for me. If I'm lucky, maybe he'll come to love me. I mean, I've already practically fallen for him._ Another mental sigh.

As soon as they reached the main chamber, Kagome pulled Shippo over to her bag and began whispering to him hurriedly. Unfortunately, none of the men could hear their whispers. Hiei just shook his head and walked toward the two sitting demons. He smirked upon noticing that they were in awe of **his** onna.

In awe didn't quite cover what Youko felt. He wanted the girl, and he wanted her badly. Only problem with that, was that the dragon's aura was swirling around the girl. Meaning that she belonged to Hiei.

Kuronue found himself in a similar state. The **human **miko had the beauty of a **demoness**! Hell, the beauty of a **goddess**! She was extremely unusual, like a treasure. And he found himself wanting to steal her. Problem was though, this treasure could **easily** kill him by purification. They were both snapped from their thoughts upon hearing Hiei's cold and uncaring voice. "I am alright, and yet you stayed. What else do you need?"

Over near the bag, the two were whispering excitedly. "So, do you really think you could find some eggs?"

"Do they have to be chicken eggs?"

"It'd be nice, but not necessary I think."

Shippo smirked mischievously. "Do you want a chicken too momma?"

Looking at her son, she saw the look. "You just wanna test your skills, don't you?"

"Hai momma."

"Fine, **a** chicken, but you get to clean it. Oh, and you have to wait till it's closer for dinner to get it."

"Ok. I'll go find some eggs." Shippo took off, as the demons looked at him. Hiei looked over at Kagome.

"He's doing me a favor." She said simply as she again started sorting through her bag.

Hiei shook his head and turned back to his partners. "Well?"

Youko stood and looked at him. "We have found our next job, and were wondering if you wanted to come." He looked over at the girl, then back to Hiei. "How can a miko not have her innocence, have been taken by a demon, and still remain pure with her powers in tact?" Hiei just shrugged. He had no clue.

Kagome, who heard the question, started giggling. "Human and demon makes no difference. If you're pure of heart, you'll retain your powers no matter what. Most miko have to retain their innocence to keep their powers because their hearts contain hate, mainly for demon kind.

I've kept my powers, in fact they drastically increased, after my first time with Hiei. It's because I **am **pure. Miko like Kikyo can't keep their powers, because they hate demons and hanyou. I simply don't care **what** you are, only **who** you are."

"And how did you come by that answer, if I may ask?" Youko asked looking at the miko's back.

Kagome giggled. "Whether you may ask or not, you just did." Hiei smirked at the astonished look on the fox's face. "I came to the conclusion when I realized that miko who start families loose their power, unless they become kuromiko. Kuromiko have impure powers, so it doesn't matter that they become impure. This little baby incarnation that took control of my soul, said that there was only the tiniest speck of darkness."

"I thought you said you were pure?" chuckled Kuronue.

"I am not finished." She said as she sent a cold glare at him, which made him shrink away from her. Seeing Hiei's smirk at her glare, she giggled. "The darkness was from my bitterness towards Inuyasha and jealousy toward Kikyo. I've been over that though, and been dealing with the fact we'd only ever be friends... Of course, that's if he'd ever stopped treating me like I was worthless.

I've learned of two other miko who did not distinguish between demon, human, and hanyou. They took husbands, and still retained their powers. They used their powers against evil only, not just any demon they came across. So it's my conclusion that if you don't hate demons and hanyou, and think of everyone as equals, you'll remain pure with your powers intact."

Youko thought for a moment. "If what you say is true, then most miko hold only the purity of their innocence?" Kagome nodded. "That's interesting."

Kagome turned to face him. She had a large smile, but her eyes held the promise of a painful death. "Misuse what I've just told you, and I'll make it so you can never take pleasure in a woman again." She gave a pointed look downward as pink purifying power crackled around her hand.

Kuronue and Youko both gulped and stepped away from her, while Hiei was chuckling. "So you're scared of my onna?"

"Well, she can be scary sometimes." Kuronue said as he looked at the little fire demon. His chuckles had stopped, but amusement was clearly in his eyes. They moved to a different chamber, at Kagome's request because she wanted breakfast to be a surprise. The plans for their next heist was talked about.

Shippo returned an hour later, laden with food. A goofy grin was on his face as he handed his mother three loaves of bread, a dozen eggs, and two pales of milk. She was astonished at how much he brought. "How did you manage to steal **all** of this?"

His goofy grin turned sly. "Why mother, I **am** a kitsune, and we **are** masters in the art of thievery."

"And seduction." Her mumbled words sent him giggling hysterically to the floor. "Go find out how hungry **everyone** is."

He snapped up. "Hai momma."

Following their scents, he found them talking about a heist. So he cleared his throat to get their attention. "Momma wants to know how hungry you **all** are."

"Why?" asked Kuronue with a suspicious look.

Shippo merely shook his head. "I brought back enough ingredients to probably more than feed everyone. You're here, so she sees it as her responsibility to make something for you to eat. She always cooked for the group, mainly cause Sango tended to burn things."

Youko shrugged. "I'm pretty hungry."

Shippo sighed. "I'll just tell her to make it all." As he walked away, he heard them starting their plans again.

About an hour later, Kagome sent Shippo to call them out. Her barrier around the food dropped the instant they came in sight. And she could've sworn they started to salivate. Innocently she had them sit and handed them plates. "You seem to enjoy the smell." All three male adults nodded as Shippo bust into giggles, stopping only when his mother handed him a plate too. "Bon appetite."

The boys looked at her oddly. Shippo shook his head. "Mamma."

"Oops. It's french and means enjoy." She blushed and sat beside her son with her own plate. After taking their first bites, all of the demons eyes lit up. _Glad mom packed that syrup._

"Momma, why have you never made this before?"

"My mother just now packed syrup in my bag. I think she remembered me saying something about having all the ingredients here." _In this era._

"Will you make it again?"

Kuronue spoke up before she could answer. "Where did you get all the ingredients? I didn't think Hiei had any of this."

Smiling she looked at Shippo. "I'm not sure exactly where it came from, but you could ask my little thief here."

"You **let** him steal?" Youko asked disbelievingly. "You're a miko!"

"So, it's in kitsune nature."

Shippo had already fallen over laughing, though he somehow got his plate to safety. "L-let me? She a-asked m-me t-to!" None of them could believe that. However, she had a highly innocent look on her face, almost as if she were shocked. Though her eyes looked innocent, they held a deviousness and amusement. "B-besides," he started as he was calming down. "I g-got it from the l-lord. N-not like he's g-gonna m-miss it."

Kagome hugged the kit. "Good. The villagers don't need to be loosing what little they do have."

"You're a miko, and yet you don't care that he stole from humans?" Kuronue simply could not believe it.

"It's not like he killed anyone. Besides, humans steal from each other all the time, so what's the big deal it's a demon this time? They'll never know the difference."

Hiei smirked at her. "So that means you don't care that we are thieves?"

"I traveled with a perverted buddhist monk who practically robbed people, a violent inu-hanyou, a cute but tricky kitsune kit, and a demon slayer who hit the boys on the head with a giant bone boomerang. I'm also friends a wolf prince, a herb loving hanyou, and a cold stick-up-his-ass taiyoukai, why would I give a rats ass that you steal things?"

"Those are some odd companions." Youko said as he looked her over.

"Were. I will no longer travel with Inuyasha."

"Why not?"

Shippo chuckled darkly at that. "Momma doesn't really care for 'clay-pot', and Inu-baka took her as his mate. None of the others will travel with him either." Since the two demons kept questioning them, Kagome went into her story, minus the parts about her with Inuyasha and where her home is. A thought suddenly came to the kit. "Hey momma?"

"Hmm?"

"Since you're more powerful now, does that mean Inu-baka will slam into the ground harder?" It was an innocent enough question, but they all saw the devious look.

Kagome's eyes suddenly got a far away look as a cold smile appeared on her face. "I think we'll have to find out next time we see him... When he's kissing Kikyo of course."

Now that **was** evil. "When are we visiting the group again momma?" The three men had to stop their shudders at the look in the two's eyes. Shippo's face suddenly lit with a maniacal glee as he ran toward the girl's bag. He returned with three beaded necklaces. Giggling uncontrollably with an evil smirk, he handed them to Kagome.

"And what is it you want me to do with these, my little kit?" Her innocent smile was creeping the other three demons out.

His evil smirk widened. "I think you know."

Smiling innocently, she laid the beads in front of her and chanted so lowly that even the demons could not hear. To say they were surprised when the beads started glowing, then wrapped themselves around their necks, would be a **major** understatement. Looking down at his own beads, realization dawned in Hiei's eyes. Only one word came to mind. "Fuck."

* * *

The battle was long and arduous. The rest of the 'group' had disappeared before the battle even began. After several hours, both retreated and ran. Inuyasha had to carry Kikyo to get her away. They hid in a cave for about a day and a half, before heading towards Kaede's village.

* * *

"Youko..." Came the miko's falsely sweet voice. He gulped as Shippo began giggling. "Freeze Boy!" The adult kitsune immediately froze, unable to move. "Kuronue, Stay Boy!" Now her innocent smile turned devious as she looked at the fire demon. "Down Boy." She whispered gently.

He felt a sharp tug, but resisted it. The other two were free by now. "He doesn't freeze, what the hell?" asked Kuronue.

"It tries to tug me downward."

"Tries?" Shippo asked as he looked up at his mother's face. Seeing the playful and devious look had it clicking together. "She didn't say it to actually force you down, it was just so she could activate the words." Looking between them again, another idea occurred. "Gods mom, and you said kitsune were known for being seductive!"

All the men looked at her, she merely replied to their looks with a coy smile. "His 'collar' has another purpose. Yours are to make sure you stay away from me. While I'm sure you wouldn't tempt a miko's rath, or possibly Hiei's and Shippo's, I've had those that tried anyways."

"Men have tried to force their attentions on you?" Youko asked in disbelief. "They mustn't have any honor."

"The day I find out Naraku has honor is the day I willingly touch a worm." She couldn't stop the shudder that over came her. "I hate bugs." Shippo began giggling uncontrollably. "What?"

"You've faced down the toughest demons without feeling any fear, and yet you scream and run from a little harmless bug." That thought drew chuckles from the other demons.

Kagome merely glared playfully at her kit. "But worms are slimy and evil!"

"Naraku's evil."

"But he's not slimy!" Kagome argued. "Bugs are tiny and almost unnoticeable."

"I don't get you momma, you yelled at Lord Sesshomaru when he threatens your life, but run away screaming from a worm." Shippo shook his head. "You're weird."

"Just because I'm different, doesn't mean I'm weird." She smiled at him happily. "It means I'm special..." After a moment, she mumbled to herself, though the demons still heard it. "Even if no one else sees it."

Hiei's actions had left everyone stunned. He'd pulled the girl into his lap and nuzzled his neck. "You most defiantly are special." He whispered into her ear. She shivered as his warm breath caressed her skin.

A thought suddenly came to her. "We're going to go clean up now. Shippo, would you please entertain our guests?"

He nodded. "I hope they put a sound barrier around that spring." Only the demons heard, and they all smirked.

* * *

Hiei pushed Kagome up against the wall and kissed her demandingly when they reached the spring chambers. Clothes were quickly discarded. However, it seemed that the fire demon wished to tease her. He was teasing her clit with the head of his cock. "Beg me for what you want."

Since she was laying with her back to the ground and Hiei on top of her, she thought it was time to teach him the real use for his 'collar'. Her playful smirk told him that something he would not expect was coming. Leaning upward a little, she whispered in a breathy voice, caressing his ear, that caused a shiver to run down his spine. "Down boy."

The effect of the spell was instantaneous. Kagome cried out in bliss as his hard member drove into her hard and deep. Hiei came down right on top of her, moaning in pleasure as he was sheathed quickly into her tight and pulsating warmth.

Pushing against him, Kagome started a pace. Hiei took the pace faster though. "You're going to pay for that." He whispered huskily into her ear as he nibbled on it.

His pace was incredibly fast and she knew she had no way of keeping up with it, but still she tried. "It was worth it" she said between moans. She could feel his energy whipping wildly around him, could feel the dragon tearing from his arm, and saw as his third eye opened.

She knew that it was all because of her. Her teasing him was making him transform, and she was enjoying it! As her nails dug into his flesh, he closed his eyes in bliss. Arching into him further, she allowed him to penetrate deeper. Knowing exactly what to do to send him into his transformation, she unleashed her power.

She wanted him to claim her, and knew that his beast would know exactly what he wanted even he himself did not. Love for him had grown. She needed him, and needed him badly. Of course, she would not yet perform the bond she wished. Her bond would tie their souls together.

Hiei was in pure bliss, and his beast wanted out. He was afraid of what the girl's reaction would be though. His felt the jagan and dragon calling out to her. His control over his body and beast was slipping. All control shattered when she sent out a wave of power. His beast surged forth in order to dominate her.

A coy smile appeared on her lips as his skin tinged green. Eyes opened all over his body and looked at her. Quickly pulling out, he flipped her to her hands and knees. When he had started to shove in, the subjugation command came again. Hiei growled deeply as she moaned in her intense pleasure.

It did feel good, but Kagome was trying to dominate him in his true form. That simply would not do. Slowly he pulled out of her, before ramming back in. Her response was a deep moan. He set a very inhuman pace as her took her. She had climaxed multiple times and was on the verge of doing so again when Hiei's pace hastened. He whispered a command to her that she just had to obey. They came at the same time and Hiei bit deep into her shoulder, marking her as his for all eternity.

His mind slowly came out of the haze as the dragon unwrapped both of them and returned to his arm. He could feel the bond forming from the mark. Releasing his hold on her shoulder, he started to lick the wound.

"I hope you realize what you did onna."

She just smiled serenely at him. "Yep! I'm yours forever and ever... unless of course you wanna get rid of me."

He smirked as he nuzzled her neck. "I'm a thief. I tend to keep pretty jewels."

* * *

The three demons were currently on their way to a castle. No one had said anything about the now present mating mark that was on the miko's neck. Her aura, however, was glowing vibrantly when they returned from the spring.

It had been two days since they had left, and they were all starting to feel a sense of foreboding. They were quickly nearing the castle that held the jewels they sought. "Can you sense that Hiei?"

"It feels like pure evil. Can you pinpoint it with the jagan?" Kuronue asked.

"No." Was their only reply. They hastened their pace, hoping to get this job over with.

* * *

"Shippo, something's wrong!" The kit looked at his mother and nodded. For he could sense it too. Quickly he grabbed her bow and arrows before rushing out the cave entrance after her. Tossing the weapons to her, he quickly transformed into a hawk.

Nodding her understanding, she quickly mounted and they set off, heading in the direction that she could sense their new friends. An uneasy feeling surrounded Kagome when she realized what direction they were heading. It was towards Naraku's castle.

Shippo apparently noticed as well, because he picked up the pace. With him flying at their current speed, they'd be there shortly. Already she could feel the evil aura radiating from ahead of them. She could also sense the battle that was waging.

* * *

When they reached the castle, they had been expecting guards. However, there were none. A thick cloud of miasma was wrapped around the place. The stench was horrid. A voice sounded from somewhere inside the castle, but no one could pinpoint where exactly it came from.

"It seems that my little trap has worked. I wish to speak with you about an alliance, I need someone of your expertise to help me with something very important."

"And just what is it you want? Why have you not come out yet? Too scared to be in our presence?" Kuronue asked the air around him.

"You 'boys' are not as tough as you think you are." Naraku chuckled as he stepped out from the shadows. His long black hair fell unbound to his waist, his deep blood red eyes held nothing but malice, and though his body was well defined, none sane would be willing touch it. "Oh well, I shall absorb your powers anyway."

And that is how the battle began. Naraku may not have the nearly complete shikon any longer, but he still retained the powers he had gained from it. Tentacles were everywhere and the three demons could not even get close to their opponent.

Hiei had scratches, Kuronue had a few gashes, Youko had a single wound to his side. No matter how many tentacles they cut, they only continued to come back. They had already been fighting for an hour and were getting no where.

That is how Kagome and Shippo found them. Quickly taking aim she unleashed an arrow. The putrid miasma was dispersed and the two landed as Shippo turned back into his humanoid form. The girl assessed the three demons before turning back to the smirking 'hanyou'.

"Ah, a beautiful young girl, come to offer yourself to me?"

A cold smile tilted her mouth as she regarded him. "I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole... Filthy half-breed, or can someone like you really be considered hanyou? Hmm... Naraku?"

The three demons snapped their attention to the girl before turning back to the their opponent. He glared menacingly at the girl. "How is it you know my name, woman?"

Just then, another demon lands on the battlefield. Kagome bows her head to him and he replies with a curt nod. _Figures that he'd recognize me._ "Why wouldn't I know your name?"

He turned his attention from the girl, which served to anger her. However she simply made her way over to the three demons. "Lord Sesshomaru, I had not expected you to show yourself."

The dog lord growled deeply in his throat as he charged the disgusting creature. Shippo and Kagome had just made it to the other three and the girl began healing them. Hiei was first, of course. Then Kuronue and Youko. "Die stupid demons!" Called out several low class demon from behind her.

A barrier flared around them, stopping the advancing demons. Kagome turned to them, cold smile still in place. Throwing up her hand, she sent out a wave of purifying power, completely destroying the low level army. "You first."

"Nicely done sister." Came Sesshomaru's smooth baritone as he landed beside her. Naraku had just ran.

* * *


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary: **Fighting ensues and demons get killed. Heat forces matings, powers come out, and will Naraku finally be killed?

Have you ever stolen from a thief? One of the greatest thieves in the Sengoku Jedai is Hiei Jaganashi, and Kagome Higurashi is trying to steal from him the one thing he's never given to anyone... the one thing that he has always had... his heart. Will she succeed? Or will Hiei only care for her for reasons not mentioned?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

* * *

Everyone besides Kagome and Sesshomaru stared in confusion at what he said. Noticing their looks, Kagome's cheeks tinted a little pink. "But Sesshie, we haven't finished the adoption yet."

"That does not matter, it shall be finished soon." He turned and his cold voice wafted over his shoulder. "Come miko."

The other guys were about to interrupt, but Kagome beat them to it. "I am not your servant **Fluffy**, you can **not** order me around! And I have a name, use it! It's Ka-go-me dammit!"

The western lord turned to look at her as Hiei pulled her behind him. Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow at this. "Do you honestly think that I would hurt the miko?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have heard stories about you, and know that almost all of them are true. So yes, we do believe you would hurt her."

Kagome started laughing. "He wouldn't hurt me Youko. If he did, he wouldn't have a human around that could help him with Rin's upbringing."

Sesshomaru looked at her with a bored expression. "Rin is why I am here miko. She has been starting to take ill, and no one knows how to heal her."

She gasped at that. "What exactly is wrong with her?"

"She has a fever, it won't break and she complains of being too cold."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Pneumonia." That one word sent Shippo into action, he quickly transformed and they took off to the cave. "I'll be back, I have to get my bag."

"She is a strange one Hiei." Came Kuronue's input.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru replied.

It took maybe an hour for them to grab the bag and get back. Upon returning she stared straight at Sesshomaru. "Take me to Rin quickly!" She commanded.

The demons watched as he followed her command, but Hiei grabbed her wrist before she could follow. "You're not going anywhere without me."

"Then you all can follow for all I care, but I need to get to Rin now!" With that, she pulled away from him and Shippo took off.

The three demons looked at each other before taking off after her. It's not like Kuronue and Youko had anything better to do. They reached a castle rather quickly and Kagome **jumped** off Shippo, somehow landing on her feet, before flying into the castle.

Stopping abruptly at Rin's room, she flew inside and began checking her. "Dammit!" She swore under her breath. For she had been right, Rin had pneumonia. Quickly pulling out what she needed, she began treating her.

The boys were all escorted to their own rooms, Hiei was taken to Kagome's. It was an hour later that Kagome turned up in 'their' room. Upon seeing him there, she flew into his arms. Upset, because she had no idea if Rin was going to make it.

"Why are you crying onna?"

"I don't know if Rin's going to make it." She said between sobs.

Hiei resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Ningens are weak, they all die sometime."

"But Rin's just a little girl! She's too young to be dying." She cried harder and held onto him tighter.

Hiei just sighed and held her. _This woman is turning me weak._ Were his thoughts as he led her onto the bed with him before he smirked. _I suppose I could take her mind off of this._ He began kissing her neck where his mark was, causing her to shiver and moan. Kissing up and down her neck, he stopped to nip her ear. She moaned deliciously for him.

_Figures he does __**this**__ to take my mind off it._ She manages to think between moans. All thought ceased to exist as he tore her clothes as well as his off and slammed into her. Moaning was all that she could do as he drove them both to their release.

A few hours later and a servant appeared. Kagome mumbled that she wanted to stay in bed, but the servant informed her that Lord Sesshomaru ordered her to come down to dinner. The servant left, and Kagome began grumbling about annoying dog demons that needed neutered for waking her.

* * *

When she got to the dining room, she saw the demon lord sitting at the head of the table. To his right sat Youko and beside him was Kuronue. Kagome sat on his left and Hiei sat beside her. "So the fire demon is the one that claimed that Rin spoke of?"

Kagome nodded as she started to eat. "Hai. Where's my son?"

"He is eating in the kitchen miko."

"Why isn't he with us **youkai**?" She asked while growling slightly.

The dog lord simply smirked. "Well miko, he wanted me to be able to talk to you without his interruptions."

"What do you wish to speak to me about?"

"You being my heir as well as finishing the adoption."

Sighing. "Why now?"

"You are mated now and the adoption should've been completed beforehand."

"You mean that you want a human miko to be your heir?" Kuronue asked astounded.

"The miko is brave and loyal. She also is powerful and smart, I have no children to take over and she is like a sister to me."

Kagome chuckled a little. "A sister that you tried to kill the first several times we met."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Another reason why I chose you. No other besides the half breed has stood against me and lived."

"By the way, how long has Rin been sick?"

"About a week, though she didn't lose consciousness until yesterday."

"Do you know how my friends are doing?"

"The monk and slayer are probably married by now, Koga has sent for Princess Ayame to keep his promise, and Inuyasha is probably off somewhere with the now human Kikyo."

"First off, I said friends which Inuyasha and Kikyo do not fall into that category, and secondly, did you just say human?"

"Yes. Though she still retains her scent of death and clay, she is now within a human body."

"Well that's odd... I think I missed those memories then."

"What memories?"

"She was trying to steal my soul for three straight days, and I saw most of her memories."

"I thought you said Kikyo was your incarnation, so how's it possible for her to live when you do?" Youko asked curiously.

"I'm Midoriko's reincarnation, not Kikyo's. I just found out."

"That reminds me miko." Began Sesshomaru. "Are you sure you're not kitsune?"

The other three demons looked at him strangely. Kagome merely smiled. "Can I not be clever without being kitsune?"

The dog lord smirked. "You faked your own death to make your friends realize that life was too short to not live fully, thus causing the monk and slayer to marry and Koga to go to Ayame."

Youko now looked at Kagome. "You did that?"

"Well they wanted to wait until we defeated Naraku, but I thought they should get together beforehand so they could have their happiness now."

"You are a strange miko." Kuronue stated as he shook his head.

"You're a weird bat." Kagome retorted.

* * *

It was close to midnight and Kagome was waiting outside in the gardens. Sesshomaru came up behind her and scared her, so she smacked his chest. "Don't do that Sessho."

"Time to perform the ritual miko."

Kagome nodded and followed him to where he had everything set up inside the palace. Kagome was in there all night, and until noon the next day. Everyone in the palace could feel the power pulsing from within the room. It seemed to be growing and changing. A servant entered the chamber with food around noon that day, and left without Kagome coming out. She refused to speak of what was happening inside.

It was after nightfall that Kagome exited the room. Her bangs had grown out and turned silvery white, her new moon marking was now a circle with the purple crescent. The pink star still lie within it, and her claws were now pink. She also happened to have a metallic black tail with a silvery white tip.

Just about every male in palace seemed to be salivating over her. When Hiei saw her, he dragged her back to their room and took advantage of their solitude. By the time he was done with her, she was asleep within his arms. "Beautiful." He murmured as he brushed her bangs aside.

* * *

The next day, Kagome went to see Rin. The little girl seemed to be doing better, but Kagome wanted her to be alright. Checking to make sure no one was near, she called for Shippo by sending an energy wave that only he could feel. He was there a minute later and she explained what she was about to do and he nodded.

After erecting a barrier, she allowed her aura to flare around her. She then began fusing spiritual and demonic powers into the little girls energy. They both watched as Rin slowly began to transform. Shippo quickly turned the girl onto her side as a black tail sprouted. Her nails grew into sharp claws, as fangs grew inside her mouth.

The girl was turning into an inu youkai. Her body temperature returned to normal as her muscles relaxed. Breathing quickened as she awoke, opening golden eyes to stare at those within her room. "Hello Rin."

"Kagome-sama!" The little girl squealed as she threw herself at the woman. "What happened? You look different!"

Kagome smiled and ran her fingers through the girl's hair. "My powers came out and I transformed. Sessho and I did the adoption ceremony, and now I'm inu youkai and his heir. I adopted Shippo, so I'm still taking on kitsune traits. Also I'm mated to a fire demon and the bond is still forming. When it's done I'll get traits from him."

"Wow!"

"Yep, so let's go meet your uncle, k?"

"Ok!"

"That makes me Aunt Kagome to you, ok?"

"Ok Aunt Kagome."

"Next time you see Lord Sesshomaru, call him daddy, ok?"

"Hai Aunt Kagome."

She took hold of the child's hand and grabbed Shippo's with her other as the barrier was dropped and they left the room. Kagome felt out the aura's till she found Sesshomaru's and headed toward it. She could tell that her three new friends were also in the room. "I wish to test your ability to protect my little sister."

"Isn't that pointless Sessho?" Kagome asked as she entered the room with Shippo after telling to wait until she called for her.

Sesshomaru glared at her. "How is it pointless?"

Kagome smiled. "One: I can protect myself and two: we're already mated."

"Fine, have it your way."

"I will." She chirped happily.

That got her a glare from the demon lord. "Why are you here?"

Her face turned emotionless as she looked at the demon lord. "I am here about Rin."

You could see the demon's lord's emotionless mask slip as he showed concern. Both Shippo and Kagome had to try hard to refrain from giggling. By some miracle, she kept her emotionless facade up. "How is she?"

"If she remained in the state she was in, she wouldn't make it."

He seemed to sadden. "How long does she have then?"

Kagome finally couldn't stand it and started laughing, causing Sesshomaru to glare at her. "How long do demons live for?"

"What?" All of the men asked.

"Rin sweetie, come on it."

"Ok Aunt Kagome!" Exclaimed a little inu girl as she raced into the room. Upon seeing Sesshomaru, she ran up and hugged him. "Daddy! Lookie, Aunt Kagome turned me into an inu youkai!" She released him and twirled around. "Aren't I pretty?"

All of the demons looked between Kagome and Rin with widened eyes. "Yes, you're very pretty Rin." Kagome then walked over to the three demons she didn't know. "This is Youko," points to fox "Kuronue," points to bat "and my mate Hiei."

"Uncle Hiei!" Rin exclaimed as she raced over and hugged the shocked demon.

"Relax, I told her you were her uncle." Kagome whispered into his ear.

Shippo was grinning madly and Youko noticed. "What're you so happy about kit?"

"Only a year ago I was orphaned. This week alone Kagome officially became my mother, I gained a father, an uncle, and now a cousin! I'm also getting a sibling!"

Now Rin was giggling madder. "Yay! Bigger family!"

Kagome was laughing at their antics. "Now Shippo, you also have a great grandfather, a grandmother, and another uncle."

"I know! And I can't wait to meet them!" Then another thought struck him. "Is Inuyasha also my uncle now?"

"Sadly... yes." Kagome answered. "Though I think I'm disowning him." Shippo began giggling again.

* * *

The three thieves kept trying to get Kagome to tell them how she turned Rin into a demon without performing a bond of some sort, but she kept telling them that it was her little secret. Since neither Kuronue or Youko had anything to do, they decided to travel to Edo with the little family.

They set out from the castle three days after Rin's transformation, Kagome had pulled the girl aside and told her something that no one else heard. Shippo might've but if he did, he wasn't telling. When they were about an hour from the village, someone on a neko stopped them. It was a monk in a purple robe. He had shoulder length black hair pulled back into a low ponytail and deep violet eyes. "Who are you?"

Kagome stepped forward with a smile. "I'm saddened that you've forgotten about me already Miroku. I thought you thought of me as a little sister?"

The monk's eyes widened. "Kagome-sama?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm Kikyo in disguise."

"You're definitely Kagome."

"Yeah, and I'm Shippo!" The kit spoke up. "Can we go into the village now?"

Miroku looked at the boy. "We thought you were dead."

Kagome smiled. "I know, and because you did you married Sango and Koga mated Ayame. Naraku also believes me dead, though he saw me already and has no idea who I am." She laughed.

"Come on then, Sango will be thrilled to see you."

"As I am to see her." Kagome said as she signaled for the three men to follow as she climbed onto the neko with Miroku and Shippo. Kirara took off for the village quickly, and the men had to run to keep up. Kagome jumped from her back once they were at Kaede's hut, and landed in front of the 'door'. "Sango?" She questioned as she stepped inside only to be knocked outside and to the ground by someone throwing themselves at her.

"What happened? You look different. Do you know about Inuyasha and Kikyo?"

"Hai, I know." An evil gleam appeared in her eyes. "They wouldn't happen to be in the village... would they?"

Sango gulped at that look. "Yea, they should be here soon."

"Good." She turned to her son. "Hear that Shippo? We can try out that theory of yours." The three demons appeared and Sango tensed. "Relax Sango, they're friends."

Sango then noticed the bite mark on her friend's neck and her eyes widened. "You're mated?!" She practically screamed.

Both Kirara and Miroku looked over to her as she nodded her head. "To Hiei." She stated as she pointed out the fire demon. "I'm pregnant too."

Sango was about to comment when a red clad dog hanyou appeared. "Who the fuck are they?"

Kagome gained a positively evil smile as she looked at Inuyasha. "Sit boy." **BAM!!** "That answer part of your question?"

The other three demons seeming snickered at the sight. Youko spoke up. "Guess I should be happy that mine only freezes me."

"Yeah." Kuronue agreed.

"Lady Kagome, you put subduing necklaces on them?"

Turning to Miroku she smiled and shrugged. "It was Shippo's idea."

Inuyasha finally managed to get out of his crater and seemed pale. "Kagome?"

"Who'd you think I was?" She asked.

"I... I thought you were dead..."

"Didn't everyone?" She asked calmly.

"Why do you smell like them?" He asked as he pointed at Youko, Kuronue, and Hiei.

"Why do you smell like Kikyo?" She shrugged. "Before you answer that, it's only to Hiei."

"YOU MATED??" He practically screamed.

"And you care why?"

He glared at her. "You're mine!"

"Nope, Kikyo's yours. She's the one you marked. I belong to Hiei."

"Thought you belonged to no one."

"I'm not property, but I do, in a way, belong to him."

"You're still my jewel detector."

"I refuse to travel with you."

"Why?"

"You smell of death and dirt." She intoned stoically.

Everyone else seemed to snicker at that. Inuyasha glared at her though. "And you can smell that how?"

"I'm a demon. Part inu, kitsune, and fire youkai."

"How is that possible?"

"I'm now Sessho's sister... unfortunately yours too, Shippo's mother, and Hiei's, who's fire demon, mate. So I gain traits from all of them." Inuyasha turned and glared at the fire demon, then pulled tetseiga which transformed. "Sit boy!" **BAM!! **"Don't even think about attacking my mate." You could hear the threat in her voice and the hanyou gulped.

Shippo started laughing. "I love it when you sit him."

"So do I." She turned to her shard hunting friends. "I'm going home. Be nice to Hiei and the other two." They nodded and she took off toward the forest.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave comments!


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary: **Fighting ensues and demons get killed. Heat forces matings, powers come out, and will Naraku finally be killed?

Have you ever stolen from a thief? One of the greatest thieves in the Sengoku Jedai is Hiei Jaganashi, and Kagome Higurashi is trying to steal from him the one thing he's never given to anyone... the one thing that he has always had... his heart. Will she succeed? Or will Hiei only care for her for reasons not mentioned?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

* * *

When Kagome reached the other side off the well, she was hit with the smell of blood and smoke. Quickly climbing out, she saw that her house was in flames and practically burnt down. Spreading her aura, she found that someone was still in the house and alive. So she ran inside and found Souta unconscious and getting burnt.

She also saw the bodies of her mother and grandfather. Both were dead and almost completely burnt. She grabbed her little brother and ran to the well house to lay him down. She then turned to the house and said a prayer for her family members who had died within. Picking her brother back up, she held him tightly and prayed as she jumped into the well.

A blue glow surrounded them as she came out in the fuedal era with Souta in her arms. She jumped out and laid her brother down and forced healing power into them, then into her brother. His burns slowly began to heal as tears trailed down Kagome's face. Once he was healed, she used her powers to wake him up.

He bolted upright and began panicking. Kagome hugged him tightly. "Calm down Souta, what happened?"

"Inuyasha! He killed momma and grandpa! He attacked me then set the house on fire! He used tetsusaiga to kill grandpa." Souta was crying as she rocked him slowly.

"We need to go to the village. I have a hanyou to kill." She spoke calmly as she stood and helped her now melancholy brother up. They slowly walked through the forest, then through village and were at Kaede's hut. They could hear Inuyasha yelling inside, and Souta flinched away. "Wait here." She whispered to him.

"Where the hell is she Sango?"

Youko, Kuronue, and Hiei all seemed to be getting annoyed with him and were about to say something when she stepped inside. "I'm right here." She noticed that Kikyo was also inside. "Have you been to my house lately Inuyasha?"

Sango looked up at her. "He just got back from the well when you arrived. He told us he was gonna tell them that you had died, why?"

A cold smile appeared on her face. "Thank you Sango." Her eyes once more returned to the hanyou. "Sit boy." **BAM!!**

"What the hell was that for wench?"

A cold laugh echoed throughout the hut. "Oh I think you know, don't you Inu?" The hanyou gulped and took off outside. "Sit boy." **BAM!! **"Running will not save you." She walked outside, followed by everyone else and Kikyo raced to her mate. "I should sit" **BAM!!** "you to hell for what you've done. Instead, I think I'll use you to test out my demon powers."

"What'd he do?" Shippo asked nervously. Inuyasha growled and they heard whimpering.

Kagome turned instantly and flew to the whimpering boy's side as she held him close. He kept hold of her as she slowly returned to her friends. "Sit boy." **BAM!! **"Will one of you kill them for me? I need to take Souta inside."

She turned and walked inside as Shippo's eyes widened. He suddenly turned a menacing growl on Inuyasha as he transformed into his large fox form. His growl now made the ground shake as the hanyou stood with Kikyo's help. The kitsune charged them, but stopped as a purification blast hit him. Sango and Miroku gasped, but it didn't hurt the kit. Only ticked him off further.

Kikyo looked stunned that nothing happened. Shippo's growl deepened as he attacked Inuyasha. Miroku was about to stop them, but Sango grabbed him and shook her head no. "But Shippo might kill him."

"He deserves it Miroku." The three men beside her turned to look at her. "Souta is her brother's name... and he seemed scared of Inuyasha. There was blood on him, and he'd only be here if there wasn't anyone at her home."

Miroku's eyes widened. "Inuyasha killed her family?" He whispered.

Sango nodded. "Shippo realized it too when she said the boy's name."

The three demons all started growling. Youko and Kuronue had become good friends with the girl, and they didn't think she deserved having her family taken from her. Hiei was growling because he was pissed. His mate's family had just been killed by someone she had trusted.

Everyone's attention turned back to the fight as they heard a scream and something that sounded like tearing flesh. They saw Inuyasha flying through the air, blood was trickling down the sides of his mouth. The hanyou's body slammed into the ground and he seemed unconscious. The kit then turned to Kikyo and bared his fangs as if saying 'your turn'.

And so it was. Next thing you know, she was screaming too. Her body landed beside Inuyasha's but before Shippo could land the killing blow, Inuyasha grabbed the clay priestess and escaped. The kit then returned to humanoid form and raced into the hut. There was still blood on him, but he didn't care. The others quickly followed. Inside they found Souta crying in Kagome's embrace as she rocked him. "It's ok Souta... He won't come near you again, I'll protect you."

"I-I kn-know you w-will." Souta said as he hugged her tighter.

Shippo was now by their side as well. "Uncle Souta?"

The boy turned his red eyes onto the kit and looked uncertainly at him. "Sh-Shippo?"

"Hai. Inuyasha's gone, he and Kikyo can't hurt you anymore."

"Pr-promise?"

Shippo nodded with a smile. "I promise."

Souta nodded and hugged Shippo before returning to Kagome's embrace. Smiling at him, she decided to tell him her news. "I have something to tell you Souta?"

Looking at her, he finally noticed her changes... not to mention her tail. "Are you an inu now?"

Giggling, she nodded. "Hai, Sesshomaru adopted me. I'm also part kitsune since I adopted Shippo, and fire demon because I mated one."

Souta's eyes grew huge. "You're mated?!"

"Hai, and I think I need to introduce you to everyone."

"Can I take a guess?" When Kagome nodded, he looked at the two humans. "Miroku and Sango."

"Yep, and that's Youko" points to the silver kitsune "Kuronue" points to the bat "and my mate Hiei" points to fire demon.

"Where's Kirara?"

"Meow!"

Looking down, he picked up the cat and started petting her. Glancing back at the three demons, he appeared weary of Youko. Kagome noticed and started giggling as she pulled him back to whisper to him. "Youko is kitsune, not inu." Souta nodded and looked to Kuronue. "He's a bat demon."

Souta ended up not leaving Kagome's side that night, at least till she put him to bed with Shippo. Kagome herself curled up with Hiei that night. She went to the hot spring by herself and let the pain out. Hiei found and held her while she cried into his chest. He didn't really know what to do, so he simply let her cry herself out. "It will be ok."

Kagome nodded into Hiei's chest. "I know, but it's just... I barely got to see them and now they're gone... And the way I found Souta," looking up into Hiei's eyes, he could see the tears about to fall. "He was almost dead... Worst of all is that he trusted and idolized Inuyasha."

"The hanyou is gone for now, neither of you will have to worry about him anymore. I will protect you."

"I know, but it's still upsetting to think about."

Hiei smirked. "How about I give you something else to think about then?" His hands already turned her so her back was to his chest, and started to roam her body. Leaning his head down, he starts licking and sucking on his mating mark, causing her to moan. It was a rather effective method to distract her. Soon he had her begging him to take her. To give her release.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/--\\**

**\\--/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Hiei was sitting in a tree and waiting. The others were around somewhere, he wasn't too sure on where. Not that he really cared. So he had time to think on a few things. The way he treated Kagome was slightly confusing. Never before had he treated any one that well. Then again, never before had he had a woman that he could call his. He decided that was it, she was his. That's why she was being treated so well. And by default, that made the two boys his. So they were also to be treated well.

A few moments later, and his partners appeared by his side. Youko reclined against a nearby branch as Kuronue leaned back against said fox. "You seem to be deep in thought Hiei."

"Why do you care how I seem, fox?"

"I was merely stating a fact."

"Keep your facts to yourself then." Hiei said as he glared at the kitsune.

"Something the matter?" Kuronue asked from his spot. Youko was currently running his fingers through the bat's hair.

"No." Was the fire demon's short reply.

The three demons went quiet after that, and about an hour later they felt someone approaching. It turned out it was the two women, Kagome and Sango. They heard giggles as the two neared them. "He actually did that?"

Sango nodded as they moved to sit below the tree. "Hai. Even told me he'd never actually been with a woman before."

"And you believed him?"

"Afterward, hai."

That was met with many giggles from the miko. "How was it?"

"I didn't know things could feel that good."

"I know what you mean." The miko whispered as she reclined against the base of the tree. Her eyes seemed faraway and were glazed over as thoughts of her times with Hiei returned to her.

She only snapped out of her thoughts when Sango began laughing at her. "He must've been pretty good to make you use that look." Kagome pouted at her as she continued to giggle.

"Anyways," the miko started, wanting to change the subject. "Have any of you found any shards?"

"Nope." Sango said as she looked up at the sky. "We need to find them. Before Naraku or Kikyo and Inuyasha can."

"I know... but I'm not sure how Hiei will like that I have to go traveling over the country... again."

"He can come with us, we'll need the help. I mean it was usually Inuyasha who got us the shards with tetsusaiga."

"Yeah... I hardly ever helped."

"Well, you did kinda suck at aiming." Sango said with a smile.

To which Kagome glared. "I was not **that** bad. I was only like a foot off target."

"A foot?"

"Oh shut up." The miko said as she smacked the slayer's shoulder. "So when do we continue my umm..." Looking around, she checked to see if anyone was near. "My training?"

"We can do some more tonight." The slayer stated as she sighed. Suddenly she pulled the younger girl into a hug. "I missed you! No more pretend deaths!"

"Promise." Kagome said as she hugged back. "Besides, Naraku thinks I'm dead."

"I suppose that **is** a good thing..." Her eyes suddenly widened. "So does Kouga!"

"I guess we'll have to tell him I'm still alive." The miko said quietly.

"That's not it! When he sees you, he may proclaim you as his woman like he normally does! You're mated now, and that could get him killed."

Now the miko groaned. "Why does he have to be a pain when he's not even here?"

"I dunno... but then again he does have Ayame now."

"Hopefully that will keep him from stating that annoying proclamation."

"Oh, and we need to head for Jinenji's."

"Why?"

"The last of the herbal antidote was used on Miroku. We need more of it."

"One of these times, we need to simply visit him, not go there because we need a certain herb."

"I agree." Sango said as she sighed and relaxed against the now giggling miko. "You make a nice pillow Kagome."

Said girl rolled her eyes at the slayer. "I think Hiei said that to me once."

The slayer was now giggling. "I doubt it was your shoulder he was using as a pillow though."

"Sango!" The slayer jumped up and Kagome stood to chase after her. "Get back here!"

"Uh ah... you'll hurt me." She giggled.

"Only a little." Replied the laughing miko.

The three demons in the tree just stared at them as Hiei took in the information about the wolf demon. It was Youko who spoke first. "Are you traveling with them?"

"And why do you care fox?" The fire demon asked with a glare.

"Neither of us have anything to do, if you travel with them, we will too. Not like there's much to steal at the moment anyways."

"I will be traveling with them."

* * *

I hope you like it! Oh, and I made a new story. Well, kinda. It's going to be a series of one-shots. And now some special thanks to those who reviewed on the previous chapter. I should also like to thank those of you who have waited patiently for this chapter to come out.

**madmiko (I'm glad you enjoy my story. And I thought it would be funny for Sesshou to jokingly accuse Kagome of being a fox lol.)**

**Alternative Angel (Thanks.)**

**Alanna-Sama (Yes, yes he does.)**

**Valinor's Twilight (Thanks, I'm glad you do.)**

**Haruka-Hime (I had to. I like Rin.)**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle (Here's the update... a month later. I'll have to try working on the time.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (Here's the update. I'm glad you like it.)**

**g2fan (Thanks, here's more.)**

**Kidnapped by a Demon (This answer your question lol? Anways, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.)**

**43InuAsha (Ahh... This chapter isn't funny like the last one.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (I'm not God, but here's more! Muah hahaha I'm the Goddess of Death! Hehehe... Hope you like this chapter.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Lol. Here's the update.)**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary: **Fighting ensues and demons get killed. Heat forces matings, powers come out, and will Naraku finally be killed?

Have you ever stolen from a thief? One of the greatest thieves in the Sengoku Jedai is Hiei Jaganashi, and Kagome Higurashi is trying to steal from him the one thing he's never given to anyone... the one thing that he has always had... his heart. Will she succeed? Or will Hiei only care for her for reasons not mentioned?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

* * *

The group had set out from the village about an hour ago. Shippo was in Kagome's arms as she walked with a happy smile down the road. The three demons were following in the trees. Miroku and Sango walked hand in hand at the front of the group, and the miko was almost giggling at the picture they made. And she would be, except she was lost in thought. Thought that she actually managed to shield from her mate.

She remained in her thoughts as Shippo left her arms to play with Souta. Said thoughts were of a certain fire demon that she had fallen for while she stayed with him during his cycle. _How do I get him to love me? I know he cares for me, but that's only because I am 'his'._ Sigh. _Why do things always have to be so complicated. I mean you're supposed to fall in love, get married or 'mate' depending on who you're in love with, __**then**__ you have children. I've managed to get mated, get pregnant, __then__ fall in love, and he doesn't feel the same way!_

It made life seem so unfair. Then again, when was life ever fair? I mean come on. She fell in love with an inu-hanyou, had her soul ripped out to revive his previous love, had her heart broken several times, gave up her life to be with a man she loved who didn't even care for her, and then the man said he loved her and mated _Kikyo_. Oh how she hated that name. But in the end, she found someone to be with, even if he _didn't_ love her.

"Kagome?" The soft question revived her from her thoughts as she looked over at the boy who now walked beside her. His normally happy and carefree expression guarded as his body remained tensed. "What's wrong?"

"I was merely thinking about how cruel the world could be."

"Why did Inuyasha turn evil?"

The young woman paused and thought on that for a few moments. "Kikyo. She tricked him and cast a spell on him. Not even her death will break it."

"So, we can't save him?"

"We can save him Souta, even if it means we kill him. It's still saving him. There are fates worse than death, to leave forever in someone's command is one of those."

"You'd take death over life if it came to that?"

"Yes." Kagome said as she looked straight ahead. "Would you wish to serve someone, do anything and everything they say, for the entirety of your life? Not be able to make your own decisions, and be forced to watch yourself do things you didn't want to do?"

"I suppose not. You sound like you've thought this through?"

"Kohaku was in the same situation. We couldn't give him freedom, so we gave him release. He's free of his terrible memories, of his pain, his past, free of everything. Nothing can hurt him any longer."

"You couldn't save him?"

"We gave him release which is what he wanted. He died happy, knowing that he was finally out of Naraku's reach."

"Can you train me? To be a taijiya?" Souta asked after a few moments of silence.

"No." The boy looked sad at that, but brightened when he heard the next part. "But I'm sure Sango can."

"Would she really?"

"She's training me. We're the only slayers left, and if she trains you that'll make one more." She was quiet for a moment before smiling brightly. "It's settled, you, Sango, and I shall all restart the slayer village. We'll bring back Shugendo."

"What is that?"

"The way of the mountain. It's the slayer's technique. They never bow before an enemy, they never give up, and they stay standing strong no matter what comes. Just like the majestic mountains."

"What is the training like?"

"It's difficult until you get used to it. But I know you'll make a great slayer."

"I don't have to have pink armor, right?"

"Nope, yours will probably be either blue or green." She replied with a giggle. "I don't think men have ever gotten pink... then again, you could get red."

**--**

It wasn't after they made camp that a demon attacked them. It held three shikon shards and was pretty strong because of that. "The jewel! Give me the jewel!" The demon called repeatedly as it dodged all the weapons thrown at it.

It ran toward Souta and Kagome's eyes widened. Her hand shot out and yanked him back by his collar. The demon missed him but turned quickly. Pushing power into the ground, she caused the plants to attack him as she dodged with Souta. Energy gathered in her hands as it came out her again, and a blast shot out at it, turning it to ash. Three pinkish shards dropped from what used to be it's body, and they radiated evil.

The miko shook her head and reached to take them, but was stopped by Kuronue. "I wouldn't touch those if I were you."

"If you were me, you would to." And she moved to grab them anyways. They turned a brilliant pink as soon as they came in contact with her skin.

**--**

They were soon all settled in for the night. Kagome remained awake though. Slowly and carefully she extracted herself from the campsite. Easily making her way through the trees, she came to a stream that held clear blue water. Removing her four shards from her pocket, she clutched them tightly within her hands. They glowed a bright pink before the shine turned pure white as she mumbled a few words. Her own spell like prayer.

Soon the shards flew from her hands and separated as she continued to speak. Using her forefinger, she drew a symbol upon her chest and over her heart. The words she spoke never stopped as she continued her chant. The pure white shards soon disappeared and her chant died down. Power still pulled around her from where the shards had been, but it soon wore off as she smiled and twirled around through the trees.

**--**

The group continued traveling for several days and they picked up many shards on their way. It seemed as if the demons were simply handing them over to the group. Around Kagome's neck hung pretty pink shards. Pieces of a spherical jewel. The thieves were all still with them. Hiei was rather protective of Kagome. The boys were also protected.

* * *

I know... It's **really** short, but I can't help it. I'll hopefully have a longer chapter next time. And next time should hopefully be soon. And now, a special thanks to all who have reviewed and/or read the previous chapters.

**g2fan (Thanks.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (I doubt he has. Hopefully he soon will though.)**

**Sabrina1204 (She'll start getting bigger soon. Anyways, he doesn't know what **_**kind **_**of training they were talking about. In order to ask, he'd have to admit to listening in to their conversation.)**

**KagHieiLuver (Thanks.)**

**hotshorty (Thank-you.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Bow down before me! ((tries to hold in giggles and keep a straight face)) Continue to pay homage and I shall update more quickly!)**

**Music ADD (I suppose they kinda are.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Then get some sleep so you can enjoy it more!)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I'll try to.)**

**Kidnapped by a Demon (I will try to.)**

**43InuAsha (Kagome's having a baby! Of course it'll lighten up!)**

**Alternative Angel (Yes, the Ookami will hopefully be making his appearance soon.)**

**madmiko (Originally I had it written that Shippo killed him, but I had to change that because I had a few plans for the duo. And with Souta's whimpering, Kagome decided she **_**had**_** to comfort him. Anyways, the last 'sit' she used on Inu knocked him out and when he woke, she was gone. No one was telling him where she went though. And in this chapter it somewhat explains that Kikyo has him under a spell. Anyways... Kikyo still knew Kagome was alive at some point in her conscious mind and so she had Inu kill Kag's family without fully knowing her own reason.)**

**Valinor's Twilight (I agree.)**

**Erurie (I will continue. I'm currently attempting to update them all.)**

**angeltsuki (Alright. ((Huggles you back)) Here's an update and I'll hopefully have another shortly.)**

**zoey tamagachi (So do I.)**

**neko-chan-in-love (Originally, they were to be killed in the previous chapter... but of course I'm killing them off at some point.)**

**Evil RULZ (I thank you for your compliment, and here is the update you asked for.)**

**Katara11 (You are very much welcome. I'll hopefully have another update soon, and if you enjoy this story, you may enjoy some of my others as well.)**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary: **Fighting ensues and demons get killed. Heat forces matings, powers come out, and will Naraku finally be killed?

Have you ever stolen from a thief? One of the greatest thieves in the Sengoku Jedai is Hiei Jaganashi, and Kagome Higurashi is trying to steal from him the one thing he's never given to anyone... the one thing that he has always had... his heart. Will she succeed? Or will Hiei only care for her for reasons not mentioned?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

* * *

The miko once again snuck out, using the same chant until the shards vanished into what appeared to be thin air. But around her neck, more shards assimilated onto the pink bauble that hung there. Perhaps she was chanting to gather the shards on the chain and join them together then; at least that was the plausible answer.

It had been a few months since their journey once again commenced, and still none had seen Kouga yet. Shippo told of how some wolf demons stayed in their caves for long periods of time after taking a mate, waiting until their mate was pupped before leaving. Accepting this answer, the group decided it was probably for the best, as they had no idea how he'd react to Kagome still being alive, or how Hiei would react to said reaction.

They had also heard not a word from Kikyo, Inuyasha, or Naraku. This meant that they needed to be careful as that group was probably planning something. Though their own group had to start being very careful as Kagome was beginning to show in her pregnancy. So far she was six months along and her tummy was rounding quite nicely. Her training with Sango had also been going quite well until her brother forced her to stop for the time being.

Souta's training was also going well, as his didn't need to be put on hold. Though Sango would soon become unable to continue his training as she, too, was pregnant. Hers was courtesy of Miroku though. Sango was three months along while Kagome was six. Both were becoming annoyed with the restrictions that were being placed on them because of their pregnancies. The most Kagome was still allowed to practice was her archery, which was what she was doing at the moment.

"Evil male youkai," she grumbled as she released the arrow. Pure energy swirled around the tip as it rocketed to its target. A feeling sent her to tensing, before she quickly drew three arrows and fired in rapid succession…. Well, she at _least_ hit one. Dodging the two she missed, she turned quickly and pushed pure energy into her bow before smacking one of the remaining demons with it. The result was the wood splintering in her fingers as the last one came at her. "Damn." The muttered curse came just as she saw the last demon was too close.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

The scent of blood had all of the demons snapping to attention as it covered the air, permeating the entirety of the forest; it was so thick that they could taste it. Hiei was the first to fully react though, moving quickly and racing off to the source of the scent. The scene he came across had him enraged. A demon had bit into the flesh of his mate's side, its fangs slowly sinking deeper into her skin. Quickly he dispatched it before catching her as she fell. "Are you alright?"

A smile slowly graced her features as she groggily looked up at him. "Of course, I'm only bleeding." Then, she fainted.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"Of course!"

"What about the baby?"

"She'll be fine."

Slowly, silver eyes opened to the surrounding voices. It was several moments before the girl could fully focus her attention on what was around her, and one of the things she noticed was Shippo and Souta were both huddled close to her bed, asleep. It was odd since she could've swore that she had just heard them talking about her moments before hand. Shaking that from her mind at the moment, she focused on the others whom were also gathered around her.

They all appeared worried and when she tried to shift she understood why as pain shot through her. Slowly her energy began to rise and the others took notice as the wound began to stitch itself closed. The wound was gone and so she rose to a sitting position and looked out at the others with a soft smile. "Sorry if I worried all of you, those demons caught me by surprise. How long have I been out."

"Out?" questioned Youko as he looked at her strangely.

Miroku, though, knew of her futuristic speak and answered the question, "most of the day, though you did lose a lot of blood."

"You aren't going anywhere else without supervision," stated Hiei as he looked at her flatly.

Defiance appeared in her eyes as she looked directly at him, "you do _not_ own me and therefore I shall do as I wish!" Storming out of the hut she wrapped herself in a barrier before also shouting, "and do not try to follow me!"

Miroku just shook his head and chuckled at the now confused demons while his wife glared at them all. "It is not a wise move to try to give orders to Kagome as she has a bad temper, especially now that she is with child."

The other demons had to laugh at that as it was just Hiei's luck that his onna would be a hot head like him. Hiei simply left to sit on a branch outside while he opened his jagan in an attempt to find his mate. She said not to follow her, she didn't say he couldn't keep an eye on her to make sure that she or his child weren't hurt.

* * *

The end of another chapter, and hopefully I'll be able to end it soon, though I'm not too sure of how that'll work out. Enjoy!

**madmiko (I'm not sure how I'm going to incorporate that. I've kind of lost touch with this story since I've actually seen the Yuyu Hakusho episodes.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Yeah lol, that would be funny.)**

**SesshoumaruKougaNarakuFanGirl (Yeah, he'll be trained.)**

**Evil RULZ (I'll try to make updates to my stories come a little bit faster from now on.)**

**Music ADD (I suppose.)**

**Katara11 (Hopefully the next one can be longer.)**

**angeltsuki (Lol.)**

**KagHieiLuver (Wonder what?)**

**Raine44354 (It can be.)**

**ConsistentlyInconsistent (I got a little bit behind, but hopefully I'll update a little sooner next time.)**

**OoOLady IndigoOoO (I can make a cliffy…)**

**Alternative Angel (She's Kagome…)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Sorry it wasn't sooner.)**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness (I'll try to update more soon.)**

**zoey tamagachi (He needs to admit it.)**

**LittlePsychoBunnys (Sorry it wasn't soon.)**

**Haruka-Hima (Thanks.)**

**43InuAsha (Here it is, sorry you had to wait.)**

**ILoveAnima89 (Here's the update, sorry about the wait.)**

**DementedxAngelxx (Sorry you had to wait.)**

**Ashmo21 (It might be.)**

**kagome-crossover (Hiei/Kagome only.)**

**o0KittyBlue0o (Please don't use the bat!)**

**Krystal Twilight (Here it is.)**

**DobeNaru (Sorry it wasn't soon.)**

**Chibi Sessho-chan (Sorry.)**

**XxGothFairyLoverxX (I'm glad you love it, but sorry it wasn't soon.)**

**Kisa Tora (Sorry, but updates should come sooner now.)**

**KagomeHiei (Not sure, but hopefully I can end this one soon so I can start more.)**


	12. Author Note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Summary: **Fighting ensues and demons get killed. Heat forces matings, powers come out, and will Naraku finally be killed?

Have you ever stolen from a thief? One of the greatest thieves in the Sengoku Jedai is Hiei Jaganashi, and Kagome Higurashi is trying to steal from him the one thing he's never given to anyone... the one thing that he has always had... his heart. Will she succeed? Or will Hiei only care for her for reasons not mentioned?

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

* * *

Kagome angrily growled under her breath as she easily made her way to the base of the God tree. With a sigh she welcomed the peaceful feeling that enveloped her as she set eyes on the tall tree. She hadn't meant to blow up at Hiei, but she also didn't like that he was trying to tell her what to do. While she understood that he was mainly worried for her safety and that of his unborn child, there were better ways to go about protecting her. Truth be told had she actually been focused on her surroundings she probably wouldn't have been taken unaware and would have been able to properly defend herself.

A sad smile touched her lips as she allowed her fingers to trace the bare spot on the trunk of Goshinboku as she thought of her once hanyou friend. He had taken her future family from her, but it wasn't exactly him that had done that. She knew that if she was able to free him from the spell he would forever blame himself for that incident however she wasn't even sure that she could free him from the spell. In order to hold someone with his power it would have to be complex and tied to something important.

As those thoughts filtered through her mind she heard a noise from behind her and moved quickly, dodging a swipe from demonic claws as she did so. When her eyes met those of her attacker her gaze softened somewhat as she saw his glazed golden eyes looking into her own silvery-blue. She knew that his presence meant that Kikyo had ordered her death, even if Naraku was unsure of whom she was. Inuyasha pulled his hand back to strike once more and she dodged away as she noticed that Tetsusaiga remained sheathed at his hip instead of drawn into his hands for a fight.

The inu-hanyou continued to strike at her and she effortlessly dodged as she paid attention to his sluggish movements. He said no words as he mechanically seemed to try and take her down, though she could also feel the effects of the spell on him and how it tainted his entire being with darkness. That was most likely the reason he did not call upon his father's sword in order to strike at her, it wouldn't respond because his heart was purely intentioned.

The next time he came at her she stumbled a bit and knew that he'd hit her, but for some reason he stopped with his hand hanging in midair as she righted her footing and moved from within his range. A pained look crossed his face as some of the haze faded from his vision as he looked at her. "Kagome… help me… please. I can't stop myself."

Tears were slowly beginning to fall from his golden eyes as he fought to pull his arms back to his side. Kagome's back went rigid for a moment before she nodded her understanding to his just as the haze returned to his eyes and he made to move at her again. Bangs fell in front of her silver eyes as she stood her ground and awaited his approach. Right as he reached her and jammed his claws forward she dropped down and shoved her own hand filled with purification into his chest.

The dog demon was thrown backwards and landed against the God tree with a loud crack as the pure energy began to sizzle along his skin. Twin wet trails cascaded down Kagome's cheeks as she looked up and to the man she once loved as she slowly began to walk to his side. Dropping down next to she moved his head to lie in her lap as her energy continued to slowly kill him. Clear but pain filled golden eyes looked up into her own, as they slowly changed into a violet color and his breathing grew more ragged.

"You cry for me," he murmured softly as he looked into her sad face.

"Because you are my friend, Inuyasha," she whispered back to him, knowing that he could hear her.

"But after everything I've done…" he trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Like Kohaku, it may have been your body, but I know that it wasn't you. You were under Kikyo's control."

A half smile cocked his now human lips as blood slowly dripped from the side. They both knew that he didn't have much longer due to her attack, and he wanted her to know how much she had meant to him. "I want you to know that I only went to Kikyo because I thought I'd lost you when I saw she was alive… I loved you Kagome, and I'm sorry that I always hurt you. I want you to take the Tetsusaiga so that, in a way, I can always protect you."

One of his hands slowly moved and placed the sword, sheath and all, into one of her hands as his dark eyes slowly began to fade. More tears made their way down her cheeks as she finally gave into her grief over losing her friend and collapsed on top of his human body crying. Blood slowly coated her from where he had bled out where her energy had slammed into him.

That was how the others found her as they had rushed to the spot when they felt the rise in her holy powers. Her body was curled over his and she was crying, but when they arrived she looked up at them with sad before slowly shifting his head from her lap and rising to her feet and looking to Miroku. "The spell is broken and his spirit is free, bring him to the village so that we may put him to rest properly."

"Hai Kagome-sama," the monk said sadly as he stepped forward and Kirara transformed to carry the now human body to the village so that he could be prepared for the afterlife.

Kagome smiled sadly before turning to Youko, "will you please go and inform Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha has passed and his body will be put to rest?"

"Hai," the fox demon agreed before he disappeared from the clearing.

As they all headed back to the village Kagome returned to the God tree to place her hand on the spot where the bark was missing. Hiei noticed that she remained behind and returned to her side as he looked at her. "You are upset."

"I just had to kill a person that I spent a year of my life with… I wish there was another way, but I saw none and he asked me to help."

"He asked for help?" the fire demon asked curiously.

"I stumbled and he was about to strike me, but he stopped himself mid move and asked me to help him because he couldn't stop himself. He knew it was me, I know because he gave me his sword so that he could always protect me." Tears were streaming down her face as she turned to look at her mate and her clenched at the thought of losing him too. The image was too much and she collapsed to her knees as sobs began wracking her body. Hiei dropped down as well and pulled his female into his arms in an attempt to comfort her.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

It was two days later and the sun was just beginning to set as several people gathered around a body set to be burned. Kagome was among them and she had donned the traditional miko garb for the funeral, and next to her stood Sesshoumaru in his normal white outfit complete with armor. All the others stood around as well with Kaede officiating the ceremony before Kagome took a step forward and with a sad smile a pink flame enveloped her hand as she set it to Inuyasha's still form.

Pink flames danced along his skin as his body began to turn to ash and the two miko along with the monk started to pray over the body as it disappeared. After the flames died out and the ashes were collected into a jar Kagome handed them over to the demon lord. Sesshoumaru nodded and slipped the urn into his haori in order to place it in his family tomb; the hanyou deserved that much for what all he had accomplished in his life.

As night was finally fully upon them they all turned to go to bed, but Kagome halted Hiei's progress as she asked him to accompany her on a walk. A few stray tears slid from her eyes as they walked through the surrounding forest until they came upon a secluded hot spring. A small smile touched her lips as she turned to him and tugged on his belt. "Join me for a bath, please?"

"You brought me out here for a bath?"

"And because I just wanted to spend some time with you; you are, after all, my mate," she said with another little smile.

"Very well," he gave in as he began to undress as she did so too. Both slipped within the spring and she moved toward him so that she could be within his arms. So many thoughts were racing through her mind, but she pushed them all back so that she focus on the here and now. Inuyasha had passed on by her hand, but Hiei was here with her now. The man she loved was right in front of her, and for now she wanted to think of nothing but the future she would have here in the past.

Tentatively she reached up and touched her lips to his before he took over and deepened the kiss. The miko was all too happy to hand control over to him as she simply melted into his arms and allowed herself to be surrounded in the feelings he invoked in her.

* * *

Not as long as I may have liked, but it'll have to do for a quick update. Hopefully next time will be a better as well as longer chapter. I hoped you enjoyed!

**o0KittyBlue0o (Preggy lady? Are/were you pregnant?! Congrats if so, I'm pregnant now.)**

**RebornRose1992 (Thanks, this one is more sad.)**

**c3lph t1tl3d (I should be updating more often starting now, as I'm not currently working.)**

**Evil RULZ (Lol I'm glad you enjoyed it.)**

**Exclipein (I am in the progress of writing the sequel, and it is posted to where I have it finished, it's titled 'Forever Yours'.)**

**Music ADD (Lol.)**

**xXVIoletRibonXx (I'm glad you do.)**

**LadyDV011 (Here's the update.)**

**zoey tamagchi (Here's my update.)**

**F3ARTH3RIPP3R (Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here's the update and it will continue.)**

**Foxluna (This happens next.)**

**Kuroyuri-Sama (Here's an update.)**

**Jyo Jyo Elaine Sumisu (Thanks for the rating lol.)**


End file.
